


弹丸论破V3 剧情分析整理

by sherrylxy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: 收录了我和Rossilinka在2017年写下的V3剧情分析文章，每篇文章的摘要和推荐阅读List见第一章“目录”。！严重剧透注意！
Kudos: 2





	1. 声明，目录及摘要

**Author's Note:**

> 因为Lofter抽风，把剧情分析搬到这里来备份，毕竟写的时候还是花了不少心血，没了的话那还真是欲哭无泪……  
> 先搬一部分，这周之内会陆续搬完，搞定排版。

一些声明：

如果你对吉学感兴趣，但想让我们给出一个“小吉到底是黑是白”的答案——那么很抱歉，我们非常讨厌用简单粗暴的善恶二元论看问题，尤其是在这种特殊的极端环境下。我们分析的重点在于小吉的种种行为的目的，并将他可能的思路展现给大家。至于他的本意如何，有多少是出于善意又有多少是出于恶意，究竟对其它人抱有什么样的态度，这取决于个人判断。如果硬要说的话，我们的意见倾向于他虽然极端理性与守序，但内在绝不算一个传统意义上的“好人”，某种程度上也没有将其它人看作平等的“同伴”——但是，这也只是个人意见，希望你在看完分析后能够通过思考得出自己的结论。

如果你对最学感兴趣，但又在感情上难以接受最原是黑幕——如果是生理性抗拒无法接受，那就不要接受，但也请多少仔细思考一下最原的种种“可疑”行为，以及五章和六章的推理在逻辑上严重的不合理性，不要偷懒推给剧情bug，能够得出自己的解答并分享出来是最好的。如果觉得最原是黑幕这点否定了最原一直以来的成长——他明明从一开始一章差点玩脱成长到了五章一手遮天六章直接日天的程度，哪里没有成长了？倒不如说按官方表路线走五六章那漏洞百出的推理才叫“没成长”。而且，我们提出这个论题的目的是让最原的“行为”更加合理，智商不要处于正弦函数状态，至于他的内心如何，相信每个人都有自己的看法。

写下这些文章时，我和Rossilika基本上是在力求人物整体行动的合理性，立场明确，遇到立场转变时尝试提供合理的假说，让人物的言行前后不要出现矛盾。所以，我们也十分期待能有同样愿意去深入了解剧情的同好，能够依照逻辑，尽量严谨地去分析人物行为的前因后果，在保证不与现有剧情产生冲突的情况下解决V3剧情中的疑点，从而给出一套和我们不一样的，更加深刻的，甚至是完全相反的解答。之所以一直强调分析剧情要依照逻辑，一是因为V3的主题是谎言，那我们就不能轻信任何事情，而逻辑却是绝对不会骗人的；二是因为……推理不靠逻辑，还能靠什么？我们不否认情感的作用也是重大的，也不否定出于感性的目的去研究剧情和人物，出发点可以是感性的，但分析这个过程必须，绝对，是理性的。尽量不要被个人情感牵着鼻子走，也不要空洞地喊口号，并且，一旦开始也请不要半途而废，哪怕是阶段性的猜想也要说出来，如果只留下一连串疑问而没有合理的解释，那分析也不过是没有意义的自言自语而已（仅限于剧情分析，其余随意）。

那么，也就不多说废话了，以下是吉学list，以推荐阅读顺序排序（注：因为两位作者都是王狱／狱王cp脑，有些可能含有少量cp向发言，见文前预警。

重点必读：当我们谈论吉学时，我们在谈论什么——吉学研究proposal  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_e692c12

选读：大概还是吉学？二章学裁的一些疑点讨论和猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e5c511d

必读：走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e32948e  
及其补充：四章分析的一些补充  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_efce7ce

必读：在理智与疯狂中走向终结——五章plan A猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e8f248c

选读：剧情bug还是刻意误导？——坑人的五章高潮推理  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e96debe

必读：永久关闭的猫箱——五章学裁的真相，无限可能的谎言  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_eb00e6c

以下是最学list，同样以推荐阅读顺序排序，虽然五章的分析成文较早，但因为是由五篇文章共同组成，要整个读完阅读量太大，所以还是推荐大家从比较容易入手的一六章分析开始阅读：

重点必读：白银真凶or最原真凶？一章案件可能性分析  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_ef222ab

选读：研究分支：关于天海兰太郎的一些猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_ec92e6c

必读：毒奶可耻但是有用——最原黑幕论简述  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_eb2619a

选读：在理智与疯狂中走向终结——五章plan A猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e8f248c

选读：剧情bug还是刻意误导？——坑人的五章高潮推理  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e96debe

必读：永久关闭的猫箱——五章学裁的真相，无限可能的谎言  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_eb00e6c

必读：从坟头蹦迪到刀尖起舞——最原黑幕论下的第五章学裁  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_eb32fed

选读：【二次脑补产物/最原黑幕论】关于第五章黑幕前提下最原思路的进一步研究报告——by @RENNE   
http://rennesreternalroom.lofter.com/post/1d0247ee_ee0821a

以下是按照成文时间先后顺序排序，每篇文章的摘要与关键词（关键词里可能会有奇怪的东西混进去），给有需要的人：

走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e32948e  
Abstract: 最初的分析，主要讨论了四章案件的种种疑点，包括美兔杀小吉的动机、昆太杀美兔的动机，案件时间轴上的矛盾，王马在四章的一些奇怪举动等等。根据主要人物——王马，昆太和入间三人的言行尝试还原了四章案件的本来样貌，提出了昆太杀死入间一案属于“误杀”的假说。同时推测了入间美兔改造程序世界的真实目的，王马小吉在四章的原定计划以及他在学裁上某些行为的目的。此篇成文较早，须配合之后打的补丁：四章分析的一些补充阅读。  
Key words：王狱，时间轴整理，“误杀说”，平票

大概还是吉学？二章学裁的一些疑点讨论和猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e5c511d  
Abstract: 本文主要讨论了二章学裁中就龙马遇害时间上推理的一些疑点，对最原为证明春川的证言而做伪证的必要性，以及王马承认自己告诉龙马pad信息的真实性提出了质疑。整理了案发前一天晚上，王马召开动机分享会到龙马遇害前，龙马，王马和春川的行动，并得出了王马在学裁上做了伪证的结论。同时，也分析了众人动机乱序发放的可能原因以及王马召开动机分享会的真正目的。  
Key words：时间轴整理，伪证，动机pad，摸虫一夜到天明

当我们谈论吉学时，我们在谈论什么——吉学研究proposal  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_e692c12  
Abstract: 为回应市面上比较流行的“搅屎棍”说，和“薛定谔的王马小吉”说，本文概述了王马小吉该人物的研究价值和研究方法。本文以第五章人物死亡后表现出来的极端立场反转为切入视角，讨论了在剥去王马表观的一面后，其内心的真实的想法。主要讨论内容为，该角色的性格、价值观及其在游戏中屡次充当”搅屎棍“的真正目的，并提供了简单的吉学研究思路。

Key words：王马总统核心价值观，中立守序，战略上严谨为主，战术上“搅屎”为辅，吉学目的和方法论

在理智与疯狂中走向终结——五章plan A猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e8f248c  
Abstract：前半篇承接王马四章失败的计划，推测了他在第五章未出意外情况下的原计划，以学裁上的台词本为契机提出了五章原定计划为“与百田交换身份”以及突入六章的假说。通过讨论五章机库防御系统的一些疑点，以及王马选择百田作为人质的原因，给出了该计划可能的执行方案。同时，也分析了春川当晚能够闯进机库的原因。后半篇分析了原计划的一些矛盾之处，以及王马在面临生死抉择时选择了让百田活下去的原因，对这个人物的真实内心做出了一定的猜测。  
Key words：五章原貌，伪造案件，理智与疯狂，原则至上主义，王马小吉你有本事抢男人没本事开门啊别躲着里面不出声我知道你在机库

剧情bug还是刻意误导？——坑人的五章高潮推理  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_e96debe  
Abstract：小插曲，发现五章高潮推理处的错误，分析了该错误所引起的思路误导。  
Key words：最日天，次元壁碎裂，替身攻击，高潮推理

永久关闭的猫箱——五章学裁的真相，无限可能的谎言  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_eb00e6c  
Abstract：本文主要探讨五章学裁的正确走向，以及王马plan B 的真实目的——“死者不明”只是给黑幕和黑白熊设下的陷阱，真正的底牌是无法证实也无法证伪的“死因不明“，五章案件是一个依靠弹丸论破特有规则创造出的“无解悬案”。在此篇分析中，我们一步步解明了王马给黑幕和黑白熊设下的一个个陷阱，在死后控制着学裁推理的流向，从而诱导黑白熊说出至关重要的“不知道真凶”这个事实。也根据最原在学裁后半的诡异表现，初步提出了“最原黑幕论”假说。  
Key words：薛定谔的真凶，直击规则的悬案，黑白熊今天没吃药感觉自己萌萌哒，最原黑幕论

毒奶可耻但是有用——最原黑幕论简述  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_eb2619a

Abstract：本文献给所有不理解最原为何在五章拆穿王马计划的朋友。文章详细讨论了王马计划强大的可行性和成功的必然性，以此为前提，分析了最原并未执行王马原定计划的可能理由，并在排除所有较低的可能性后，得出了最符合逻辑的“最原为真黑幕”的假说。以此，进一步提出了“白银惨被洗脑，怒当背锅侠”的可能性，并简单讨论了最原作为黑幕在五章日常的行为。从游戏主题上，本文提出了，在最原黑幕前提下，对V3主题“真实与谎言”的新解。

Key words：突然的智商下线，怼天怼地怼小吉就是不怼黑白熊，最原你个浓眉大眼的居然是反革命，真实与谎言

从坟头蹦迪到刀尖起舞——最原黑幕论下的第五章学裁  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_eb32fed  
Abstract：此篇直接承接上篇，献给所有能接受“最原黑幕”可能性且好奇最原是如何打破王马在五章设下的“势在必得必胜局”的朋友。本文详细地分析了最原作为黑幕，从五章学裁一开始的“认真推理”，到陷入“王马死局”圈套后的混乱，再到重新振作后力挽狂澜十分钟暴力破解棋局。这里我们双线分析了王马理想状态下的剧本（王马主导）和实际情况下的学裁（黑幕最原主导）。该部分的讨论着重点在于最原在发现了王马真实的计划后，所采取的一系列大师级水平的误导性诡辩。由此推论出发，我们为五章学裁上官方剧情下“最原无理由的智商下线”，找到了合理的解释。

Key words：智商下线与智商逆天的一线之隔，最日天教你30秒力挽狂澜，经典诡辩逻辑第三版， 败走的王马

研究分支：关于天海兰太郎的一些猜想  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_ec92e6c  
Abstract：整理之前一些比较零碎的关于天海兰太郎的讨论，根据特典pad里的信息，分析了他一章反常行为的原因，并提出了图书馆的暗门其实是针对天海的陷阱的假说。通过分析六章得到的天海的视频内容，尝试还原了一部分上一周目的真相——两个幸存者分别为天海和黑幕，提出了“天海的幸存者头衔以及两个特典在上一周目最终学裁上为了下周目打到黑幕争取来的“的猜测。  
Key words：天海vs黑幕，52期可能性分析，无良运营封号内测玩家

白银真凶or最原真凶？一章案件可能性分析  
http://beforedevilknowsudead.lofter.com/post/3b9b34_ef222ab  
Abstract：该篇同样顺接“最原黑幕论”，主要写给能够接受最原黑幕前提，并好奇在该前提下，如何解释天海死亡案件的朋友。文章主要“先破后立”的方式，通过整理一章案件的时间线，论述了在官方剧情下，白银杀死天海的不合理性，以及最原在六章做“白银黑幕”推理时犯下的逻辑谬误。同时分析了最原作为黑幕，一章杀害天海的手法，并整理了以最原作为凶手的犯案全流程。与过分牵强的白银黑幕论相比，最原黑幕论更好地保证了一章案件的合理性，同时解释了六章和一章最原推理时犯下的，不可忽视的逻辑错误。

Key words：天海案件时间线，白银才是超高校级幸运（？？！），六章推理谬误，天海案新解，天国的初回特典

四章分析的一些补充  
http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_efce7ce  
Abstract：本文作为第一篇分析：走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕的补充，详细讨论了昆太，王马和入间三人在四章的表现，就我们在之后的分析中提出的“白银可能不是真黑幕”这一点对白银在四章中的举动做出了新的解释，并提出了四章案件的新的可能性。对于“平票计划”进行了更详细的解释（非王狱cp朋友可跳过这点），以“最原黑幕”为前提重新定义了王马在四章拉拢最原的行为。  
Key words：补丁，昆太是天使不接受反对意见，论cp脑都不想吃的狗血桥段，“我活着就是罪.jpg“

至此我们对弹丸论破v3 偏理性方向的分析也就暂时告一段落，之后大概会打打补丁，整理一下评论搞些Q&A出来，或者放飞自我写点cp向的分析吧，也谢谢所有一直坚持追文的朋友们，同时也希望我们的分析能够给大家带来新的思路，希望将来能够有更多的人讨论剧情——拒绝思想江化，脑洞遍地开花。


	2. 当我们谈论吉学时，我们在谈论什么——吉学研究proposal

Author: Rossilinka

————————剧透注意————————————

当我们谈论吉学时，我们在谈论什么  
——又及，  
走进吉学  
——再及，  
吉吹的自我修养

相关文章：走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕  
大概还是吉学？二章学裁的一些疑点讨论和猜想

————————剧透注意——————————

在看到这么多“剧透注意”后，依然点开的盆宇，相信都已经玩通，或是看着别人玩通V3的全剧情了，无论你是刚刚打通情绪激动，还是已经N周目后的葛优瘫，请先放下手中那封装着刀片，即将寄往日本的越洋邮件，让我们仔细想想，弹丸V3这个故事，被官方圆的合理么？   
  
首先，无论如何，弹丸V3剧情上最大的争议点毫无疑问地在于第六章，我们可以相信，大部分玩家在看到第六章的剧情时脑子应该是处于一种懵逼的状态，其中包含着类似于“WTF?!”“小高上天”“怒砸小V”“我怀疑我玩了假游戏. jpg”等等激烈的负面情绪。然而一旦冷静下来，我们可以发现，即使套用了第六章给出的“真相”，这一作中依然有很多无法解释通顺的谜团。   
  
比如说，最明显的一个，白银口中的“粉丝自愿参加游戏后洗人格”的设定，和序章众人被绑架来的记忆有明显的出入，而官方已经实锤，序章的剧情才是真实发生的。既然如此确定了白银在此处说了谎，那么她口中的说辞，究竟有几分可信？   
  
（有吉友（？！）提到了小高其实并未实锤，只是在被问及六章真实性时，让大伙回去重看序章，那我的理解是，在这种语境下，假设序章的真实性也不确定，小高说这话是在遛大家玩儿？？？）

这种“到终章了还tm有套路”的模式，恰恰是应证了这一次“谎言与真相”的主题。创意本身是很有趣的，然而因为以小高为首的主创团队在第六章只记得怒怼玩家，全然忘了要圆剧情，干脆直接撂担子给了一个开放性的结局，以至于我们无法从官方口中得到解答（其实官方不圆也不见得是坏事……想想天堂里的绝望篇和未来篇吧）。情急所逼，我们不得不把目光转到了一个本作中谜团最多的角色王马小吉身上。   
  
在此我承认，在我看来，小吉是V3中塑造得最好的角色，换句话说，我是角色粉（不要脸的承认了）。但我在此，完全没有因为喜欢，就要洗白这个角色的意思，或者说，我喜欢这他，恰恰是在我了（nao)解(bu）了这个角色之后。   
  
和大部分人一样，在前三章时，我也只以为这货只是一个单纯的搅屎棍而已，目的可能也只是纯粹地想要把其余的同学耍的着玩而已。直到第四章，我才隐约的感觉到这个角色背后所想表现的东西，远不止是搅屎棍。而到了第五章——这一章某种程度上算是对小吉这个角色的解谜？我们可以了解到这个人，至少在最后，是坚定的怼黑幕派，而且不惜牺牲生命也要给黑幕致命的打击。但即使如此，官方还是留下了一定的讨论空间：这个人究竟是是黑是白？   
  
我们一向反对以非黑即白的二元论来讨论问题，我可以确定的观点是：   
  
王马小吉从一开始就坚决地站在黑幕的对立面。   
  
相信当我提出这点的时候，会有不少人给我扣上强行洗白的帽子，对此我是拒绝的。   
  
首先要解释的是，站在黑幕的对立面不代表他是白的，只是出于什么原因让他去做这件事，而这个原因不一定符合大众的道德观。简单来说，就是我怼黑幕只是我的事，要救你们只是刚刚好而已啊。   
  
其次，我也不觉得喜欢一个角色就要洗白他，无论是黑是白，塑造得好的角色就是吸引人的，强行洗白——比如说坚持把一个复杂的角色脑补成小天使，某种意义上算是ooc了吧？——虽然我是不介意在同人中一定程度的ooc啦……（。   
  
  
言归正传， 我认为小吉从始至终都与黑幕对立的原因主要是因为第五章。   
在第五章的剧情中，一向惜命的王马同学为了拆穿黑幕，视死如归，大义凛然地躺上了液压机（？），傻子都看得出来他对黑幕到底抱着多大的敌意。在这里，他几乎是放弃了一切去赌，为的就是给黑幕致命的一击。   
  
但除此之外，这段还给了我其他的震撼：

我靠！这人的智商是要逆天啊？！   
  
大家不要忘了，小吉在第五章想出来的，几乎成功了的诡计，根本就不是他最早的计划，我们所看到的，是他在被春川打乱计划之后，二十分钟之内想出来的plan B。 就这样一个临时想到的计划，其严密程度几乎骗过了所有人，并足以撑起弹丸系列中一贯堪称高潮的第五章——这还是在他身中剧毒，精神压力极高的极端环境下。   
（这里有吉友提到了“台词本”，我们的看法是，他原本的计划也是要百田扮演他，但破坏游戏用的并不是现在这个“死者不明”的诡计。详情请移步在理智与疯狂中走向终结——五章plan A猜想）

不科学，这一点都不科学。

但是弹丸中不科学的事还少么？小高说，小吉智商逆天，那好，小吉的智商就是逆天。  
  
毫不客气地讲，小高这里已经把他吹上了宇宙，就凭他这个智商，之后我们给他按怎样的上帝视角都不过分。   
  
那么，但从这一段我们可以得到两个结论： 1. 王马小吉在第五章时坚决地想怼黑幕，死了都要怼黑幕。2. 王马小吉你小子他娘的是就个天才。   
  
所以，一个极端高智商又目的明确的家伙，你觉得他之前做的事都是为了意义不明的搅屎？然后忽然在第五章大彻大悟想要开始怼黑幕？   
  
答案当然是否定的。   
  
在第六章调查小吉房间时，他房间里堆满了每一场凶案的证物、相关资料和他自己的分析，还有各种专治各种黑白熊武器的概念图。  
等等，我再说一遍，堆满了，是，堆！满！了！  
不积跬步无以至千里，这哪里是什么超高校级总统的一时兴起，这分明是一场他策划已久的惊天大阴谋。当时印象最深的就是他房间的凌乱程度，活脱脱就是的一个为调查黑幕不疯魔不成活的老黄牛形象——我怀疑他在这段时间根本没有私人空间，脑子里想的除了调查真相就是怼黑幕。   
  
还有一点细节——和第六章里小吉房间堆积如山证物遥相辉映，就是在日常自由活动时间，如果想要去攻略小吉，他通常都是在上一个案件发生的现场，或者是受害人和凶手的房间，总之就是和案件密切相连的地点。想必他就是那段时间里，找到了一些线索吧。   
  
换句话说，当我们，或者说是主角最原在赌博泡妹撩汉的时候，王马小吉同学正在努力地收集证据。   
  
就这样一个人，从第一个案件开始，每次学裁后都跑到案发相关地点去细细调查，明明都已经是结案的事件，除了调查黑幕还能为了什么？   
  
此外，他在一章时给予了枫妹极高的评价，我认为，一定程度上是认同的枫妹的思路： 我们从一开始的敌人就只有一个——黑幕。   
然而他和枫妹不同的是，枫妹单纯的认为把黑幕干掉就赢了，简单粗暴；小吉在第一章时，还是在乖乖地按照游戏规则玩，最好是在不见血的情况下，把黑幕揪出来。而在这场越来越疯狂的杀戮游戏中，也许他最原本的想法最后也被动摇了——尤其是计划崩盘的四章之后。所以在第五章，在春川打乱计划后，他也同样选择了以流血牺牲的方式和黑幕同归于尽。   
  
在这里值得提一下，在本作中五章之前，有意识去怼黑幕的人只有三个：枫妹，小吉和天海。天海的幸存者特典里提到一句，“这个游戏最后只会剩下两个人，你要好好想想这意味着什么”。   
  
上一场游戏，剩下的两个人，一个是天海，另一个是谁？   
  
黑幕。   
  
所以当你是剩下的两个人的其中之一时，这不是结束，更不是胜利，只是继续地被投入无限的轮回杀戮中。   
  
所以找出黑幕才是真正的终结，枫妹一开始的思路可谓是相当明智。   
  
到了这里需要进一步说明一下，我理解中的、小吉坚决要怼黑幕的原因——当然不是什么因为他是心地善良小天使之类的，ooc了好吗？就像盾子用洗脑动画征服世界一样ooc了好么？？ 额，那么我脑补的理由，主要有以下几点：  
  
1\. 他无法忍受被别人掌控。这家伙控制欲和占有极强，这点从他的攻略剧情和日常都可以看出来，要他服从别人，或被别人掌控是绝对不能忍受的。这也是为什么他绝对不会像他自己所阐述的一样，真心喜欢这个杀戮游戏，王马小吉不可能喜欢上强制性的，而且超出他掌控范围内的游戏。   
  
2.黑幕的言行，严重违背了他的价值观。我们认为鉴于此人做事的逻辑性和连贯性，虽然他看上去随机性极大，散漫无拘束，而且是谎言癌晚期患者，但他内心大概还是存在这一套价值观。而黑幕的这种把人强行抓来进行自相残杀的举动，恰恰是踩到了他的雷点，严重地违背了他的价值观。  
至于是哪一点触及了他的雷点，个人认为是杀人这一点。从第一章看来，他对枫妹虽然给出了“不无聊”的高度评价，但学裁时怒怼枫妹的气势大家有目共睹。期间他好几次提出了“不惜杀人也要这么做么”的质问，我们认为在他心目中，大概杀人是一件不在他价值观容许范围内的事。除此之外，在第二章案件发生后，他也曾经提出过“为什么要自相残杀”，虽然被人怼是假哭后爽快的承认了，但结合后面的剧情看，即便小吉在这里是假哭，但他对“杀人”也有一定的抗拒。   
  
个人认为，小吉大概对生命抱有极高的尊重。虽然喜欢捉弄人，但在他的价值观里绝对不会允许践踏生命，无意义的死亡对他来说是最恐怖的，这点类似于二代田中的价值观（当然刚大木更信奉丛林法则）。不知大家是否记得，当第四章小吉在昆太的学裁结束后，被最原问了一句“那么昆太的死究竟有什么意义？！”之后，小吉给出了全篇最声嘶力竭的黑化：   
  
“这种蠢事，我怎么会知道？”   
  
当计划一步步偏离，失控，到最后完全背离了初衷，他是真的不知道，这一场由他间接导演的，导致他双翼尽折的（创哥：？？？），疯狂的闹剧究竟有什么意义。（至于第四章发生了什么，为什么我说计划失控，为什么入间和昆太是他的翅膀，可以参考我们第四章的吉学研究 走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕）  
  
3\. ……呃，他大概也是个善良的人？……不是小天使，但至少也是个小乌鸦什么的。他可能也是希望能让大家活着出去的……吧？这点没啥依据，我承认是粉丝视角的一厢情愿。   
  
——至于做朋友什么的……日后再说吧。   
  
  
既然如此，看上去立场如此正派的角色，为什么不能好好说话，非得要搞出来这么多幺蛾子呢？把自己活成混乱邪恶？ 那么，我们来聊聊小吉之所以看上去在“搅屎”的原因：   
  
1\. 黑幕全程监视，不好搞大新闻。   
  
本作中黑白熊利用了纳米级高科技摄像头全程监视，小吉了解到这个应该差不多是在第二章昆太发现常人肉眼不可见的“小虫”的时候，后来便让入间制作了“捕虫”装置。但他估计是在一开始便了解到了，黑幕绝对是安装了摄像头全程监控这场游戏，所以才会在学裁上怒怼枫妹“太甜了”（话说这难道不是常识？！你当黑幕你能不偷拍？！我也是服了最原和枫妹第一章想出来那装摄像头的妙招，这要真能抓到黑幕那母猪都能上小高了）。因此，小吉搅屎很大程度上是为了让黑幕搞不清楚他到底想干嘛，同时也是转移黑幕对他的注意力，以免黑幕对他太过防范从而使计划落空。   
  
此外枫妹尸骨未寒，血淋淋的例子就在面前，小吉肯定知道，和黑幕正面硬肛，只会招来更大的恶意，这也是为什么他在后面几章对大哥的“团结教”不屑一顾的原因。   
  
2\. 打消黑幕怀疑，保命+1s   
基于第一条黑幕全程监控的基础，这条理由应运而出。然而，需要提醒的是，这是个很特别的理由，我们要了解V3这代黑幕的特殊性，这一次的黑幕， 会！动！手！杀！人！。黑幕为了消除天海这个威胁不惜补刀，后在学裁上陷害枫妹——虽然盾子也耍赖，但至少没有动摇到弹丸游戏的根基——然而在这次，打从一开始就是一个不公平的游戏。   
  
那么小吉是什么时候了解到天海的死有猫腻的呢？   
  
第一章。   
  
不知道各位是否记得，在第六章成为重要证据的“天海遗失的特典pad”,小吉早在第一章集体调查时就提到过，然而很快被众人以“那就是个学生手册吧”而强行略过。但如果我们仔细看，这里的漏洞是非常非常明显的，首先，天海手上的血迹非常违和，很显然他倒下的时候手里应该是拿着什么东西的。其次，……你们在案发现场找到了天海的学生手册了么？！！关键证物的遗失居然就这么被带过了？！如果找到了，平板上要么没血迹，要么不自然，无论如何无法解释这个不科学的案发现场。 

（补充：后来我们发现最原提到在天海的口袋里发现的学生手册，然而这个情况更可疑了，天海遇害前1秒的照片，那时手上还拿着的学生手册，怎么就跑他口袋里去了呢？？？最原你不会真的觉得天海在他生命最后的时刻也要保护学生手册吧，你身为侦探能仔细想想这个么？当然最原黑幕论另说……）

我认为小吉就是通过这个细节，推测出天海的死亡过程不是想枫妹最后描述的那样简单，从而知道了黑幕对此做了手脚。虽然不能肯定杀天海的凶手是黑幕，但至少可以确定，这个游戏的自由度和公平性比黑白熊描述的要低得多。之后若多加调查，不难猜到有黑幕补刀的可能性。

至于为什么他那个时候不在学裁上提起这件事救枫妹一把，个人认为，首先他证据不充分，其次，他应该是在枫妹讲出真相后才意识到事情不简单（毕竟还有枫妹拿走平板的可能性）。即使他在这个时间点说出疑惑，在基本上所有人（包括枫妹自己）已经确定赤松枫是凶手的情况下，若揪不出黑幕，大家也还是会票死枫妹。   
  
——顺便，既然提到这茬儿，大家觉不觉得这一代死得早的全是会玩的+高智的呢www?   
  
你可能要说，“这tm的忒扯了，他王马小吉难不成是开了上帝视角？”   
  
关于这点，我的解释是，在第五章，此人被春川打乱原计划后，能在二十分钟之内想出来一个具有相当高可行性的plan B，之前说过，这个剧情给了我极大的震撼，让我深深地感到被天才智商碾压的恐惧。从此之后，无论他做出了怎样开上帝视角的行为，我都是信服的。   
  
可能你又要说，单纯的收集信息，怎么会被黑幕干掉，最日天学裁都日天了，黑幕不还是没动他？   
  
然而最原在第六章之前，从未接近过游戏的真相。其实这点我一直也很无法释怀。放眼全篇，最原虽然脑子转的很快，记忆力也极强，但他的思维一直是一种非常简单粗暴的线性思维，完全没有critical thinking，给他一个线索他能很快地顺藤摸瓜，但他从来不会想到这个线索的根基是什么，或者是你摸到的瓜又是什么。这样的设置，大概是因为玩家视角知道的太多影响游戏性吧。   
  
最原这种性格就像是游戏高手，虽然技术很好，但一直老老实实地遵守规则，运营大概是喜欢这样的玩家的。而小吉则是专注于找bug钻空子，想的是如何破坏游戏，像这样的人，运营简直不能更想给他永久封号。至于天海，大概是内测玩家福利过高，被不良运营强行踢出。   
  
所以，今天天海被封号，明天我黑幕怒爆你王马小吉狗头估计也是分分钟的事——如果你知道得太多了的话。   
小吉就是知道这点，才会在采取行动时，全程做搅屎处理，即使他真正目的是阻止杀戮游戏。   
  
至于这个效果，我认为是很好的，记得在第一章学裁结束黑白熊对小吉的评价是类似于“我们就需要你这种搅屎棍人才”，说明它一开始给小吉的定位就是搅屎棍。   
  
即使小吉当时对黑白熊说的是“这次让你钻了空子，下次我不会输了。”   
  
——这次让你钻了空子，让我们的人起了杀意，这样的杀戮事件，不会有下次了。   
  
——我要终止这场杀戮游戏。 

——我不会输。  
  
PS: 在我们的分（nao）析（bu）中，黑幕其实已经在第四章对小吉动了杀心，但还没到亲自动手的那一步，详情请移步我们的吉学研究。   
  
3\. 不爽来打我呀   
  
以上讨论的都是小吉行为范畴内的“搅屎”，除此之外，他在前几章，对待死亡和杀戮游戏的态度也一定程度上的搅屎。PS. 在此我们只讨论前三章的态度，四章之后比较偏向恶役的极端态度一会儿再讨论。   
  
纵观历史，搅屎棍们不管出于什么目的，往往都得表现出一副清爽愉快，游刃有余的架势，一代十神是因为放不下他贵公子的尊严，二代教主是因为……嗯，你们知道的，那么三代的小吉呢？   
  
小吉在第五章已经给过了一个理由，“如果不自己骗自己的话，怎么能撑到现在？”

这个理由几乎是个强力漂白粉，几乎可以把这个角色完全漂成小天使。

于是，百田眉头一皱，觉得小吉这是在撒谎，为的是骗取自己同情，帮助他怼黑幕。

等等等等等，大哥，不是我说你，你觉得你自己说这话合理么？槽点太多我都不想解释了。

另外，就算退一万步，小吉真的是想骗大哥帮他完成计划，但在那个时间点，大哥明明都已经答应了呀？理由还是为了保春川，这时候撒个谎骗同情，有意义？？

但除此之外，我相信小吉之前对游戏表现出那种“乐在其中”态度，还有别的原因。

首先引用前面的证明，1.小吉是打心底里厌恶这个杀人游戏的，2. 小吉是个控制狂。那么原因就很明显了，他应该在蛮早的时候就猜出来了，这个杀戮游戏是为了让谁看到的，那么对黑幕和观众来说，看一群高中生自相残杀，他们期待的什么？   
  
除了他们的愤怒悲痛恐惧崩溃，以及在极端情况下爆发出的希望（？！）还能是什么？   
  
于是，如果这是你们想看的，作为一个控制狂，怎么能任你们摆布让你们如愿以偿呢？   
  
你们不是想看我们愤怒呀悲痛呀恐惧呀崩溃呀的情绪吗？   
  
你们不是以吸食我们的痛苦为乐趣么？   
  
“但是我拒绝！”   
  
“我王马小吉最喜欢的事，就是对那些自以为是的人说NO !”   
  
所以，观众越是期待我们面对自相残杀时的悲痛欲绝，小吉就是越要表现出一副无所谓，甚至轻松愉快、乐在其中的状态，看着这样的王马小吉，你们是不是很不爽啊？嗯，那他的目的就达到了。   
  
从b站的弹幕上来看，此招效果拔群——毕竟我们在V3六章世界观中，就是一定程度上的黑幕担当。 

  
4\. 战略性拉仇恨，拉仇恨也要讲基本法   
  
这里主要是指第四章后到第五章结束小吉的那种已经开始要跳反的态度，其实第四章在我们的分析里是一个非常重要的转折点，而在第四章结束，这个时候小吉心里已经形成怼黑幕的具体计划了，而这个计划的实施需要的就是他自己有极高的仇恨度，具体的细节，请移步我们其他的吉学研究系列。   
  
顺便，在这里不得不提第四章小吉对昆太的态度，虽然作为王狱党我的心很痛，但那一段确实提供了关于小吉这个人物性格的重要信息。个人认为在四章学裁后半段有几次是他在本作中难得的情绪失控，尤其是昆太处刑后那一段接近于黑化的演出，配合第五章那句“如果自己再不骗自己享受这个游戏，那就真的承受不了了”，我们可以推测，他越是叫嚣自己有多喜欢，就越说明内心有多厌恶。  
而那个时候，他大喊“是啊我就是喜欢看你们痛苦啊”，应该正是他被逼到最接近于崩溃边缘的时刻。

那一段他的失控的情绪是真实的，恶意也是真实的，说出口的却是和内心相反的内容。

二周目看到这一段，内心给小高点了无数个赞（允许小高回地球十分钟），虽然是发生在一个完全脱离常识的人身上的情绪，但小吉这里的情绪宣泄往往是很多人接近绝望时最真实的表现。

虽然被虐成渣，但个人非常喜欢，也非常佩服这一段。   
  
  
5\. ……性格原因   
不可否认的，这货的性格的确邪门，绝对不是什么正义的伙伴，或者是像枫妹大哥那样把社会主义核心价值观挂在嘴边的团结教教主。就像小吉自己说的，他身体70%的构成是谎言，让他把想法好言好语地说出来是不可能的。就算是日常中，此人的行为表现也依然会是根搅屎棍。且不论小吉是否利用他身体剩余的30%老老实实把自己的想法从嘴里挤出来，鉴于他平时满嘴跑火车的习惯，估计在场的也没人把他的话当真。因此，他即使内心是想认真地怼黑幕，表现出来的也是搅屎的场面。   


在此，我们继续强调，讨论吉学，不是为了在把小吉这根搅屎棍洗干净，而是想说明，他搅屎，不是单纯地想搞的臭气熏天，他搅屎，为的是溅黑幕一身的屎。   
  
  
那么，截止至目前，我们讨论了王马君这个角色的在弹丸V3中的特殊性，主要有以下几个要点： 

1\. 他是作品中最早开始调查黑幕的人，也是全篇中接近于真相的人   
2\. 此人智商甚高，思路开阔且缜密。   
3.他从始至终目的非常明确，找出黑幕，终结游戏。 

  
一旦这几点确定下来，我们重点注意这个角色言行的理由也就很明显了：弹丸V3是一个剧情有点脱节，且谜团浓重的故。小吉从第一章结束就开始各种调查，他在剧情前中期掌握的信息估计比我们想象中还要多，搞清楚他做的事说话的逻辑，能某种程度上也算是站在他的视角上看问题，自然也能看到他所掌握的情报——整个V3游戏，讲的究竟是一个怎样的故事。   
  
本作的主题是“真相”与“谎言”。我们的“表主角”最原作为侦探，一直追求的就是真相，同仁鼓励他的话常常的也都是，不要畏惧说出真相；而作为对立的角色，我个人认为就是小吉了，他屡次在游戏中提到“到底为什么大家如此讨厌谎言呢，知道一句话是真是假真的有这么重要呢？”这个对谎言有着特殊理解的角色，在这样一个特殊主题的游戏中，自然有着不言而喻的地位。而程度上我愿意把他当成游戏的“里主角”，他也在以他的视角探索这个自相残杀的游戏，而且我们认为，在他的视角里，我们却能够看到比官方给出的“表剧情”更多的东西。

最后，我们来开开脑洞，提供几个研究吉学的思路：

1\. 想搞清楚小吉做事的逻辑和理由，最好的方法是，只看具体行动，不听他的解释。从逻辑连贯性上去思考，永远比听信他的理由，然后猜测是真是假，要来的简单。因为行动和逻辑是不会撒谎的，而他大部分时间的解释都是烟雾弹，都是净tm扯淡。

2\. 很多时候他的解释往往是帮你排除了错误答案，比如他说，“我做A是为了B哦”，我们基本可以确定，他做A绝对不是为了B。

3\. 此人表情夸张时往往都是在装，微表情才是他真正情绪波动的体现——除了某些表情失控的极端情况。

4\. 这个人大概不会做多余的事，如果你觉得他这件事意义不明，怎么看都是单纯的搞事，说明你看漏了某些东西。

5\. 但此人极爱说多余的话，他说了啥一点都不重要，一旦陷入“他是在说谎么”的纠结中，那你就输了。

6\. 除非是他一时的自言自语，或者是说漏嘴了，临时改口说“别在意”什么的话，往往说明是他当下真正的思路。

7\. @八月的梦游者 提出的猜测，有趣至于，我觉得也挺合理。小吉虽然撒谎成性，平时做事又很随性，但本质却意外的是守序中立。大概就是那种，在一定范围内自由度很高，无法预测其行为的人，但在某些比较重要的事情上，原则性很高，严格遵守他认可的规定。这种性格实在是拧巴的慌，所以，在黑白熊为每一个人设计回忆动机录像的时，误解了小吉真实的性格，以至于给他了一个与他思想和三观完全不符合的回忆，从而让他产生了“这tm可能是个假回忆”的怀疑。

吉学之路任重道远，现在还有很多没能解释得清楚的——而且可能很难解释清楚，但我觉得，着也算是这一代弹丸的魅力所在？想想当时看绝望篇和未来篇时，最大的乐趣不是看小高那个屎一样的剧情，而是在贴吧上和各路大神脑洞帝讨论——也许正是小高参透了这一点，这代才成了开放性结局？

无论如何，希望能有更多的朋友注意到王马小吉这个角色，而不仅仅是把他当成一个搅屎棍，V3第一本子王，可爱的男♂孩子，或者非黑即白的什么平面设定。这个角色塑造难度大概小高本作中唯一的良心，希望有更多的人加入吉学研究（。  
——————————

欢迎各位拍砖！！！！！

来呀~讨论吉学啊~反正也~没有实锤~


	3. 走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕

——王狱／狱王cp脑的深（过）入（度）分（脑）析（补）

Author: sherrylxy

先说说四章令人在意的几个地方：

1）美兔杀小吉和昆太杀美兔的动机过于牵强  
2）小吉没有在四章除掉美兔的充分理由，相反因为他需要美兔的协助，让美兔活着并打消她的杀意反而是更好的选择  
3）察觉到美兔杀意的小吉选择进入相当于美兔主场的程序世界实在太过于冒险，并且事前也无法确定昆太一定会帮他杀掉美兔  
4）小吉和黑白熊合谋要引诱大家进程序世界的理由  
5）四章之前小吉的表现一直是普通的搅屎棍，四章突然“黑化”  
6）四章开头播放的天海的影像  
7）突然把美兔当作妈妈的小红熊  
8）美兔带大家进程序世界时强调了那是一个”没有黑白熊（重要）也没有自相残杀“的世界  
9）小吉决定一个人出去探索是在看到美兔准备的地图后（并且刻意问了美兔地图是不是她准备的  
10）百田登出的时间（05:17）和美兔遇害的时间（06:30）相差太远，白银在10分钟前（06:20）看到的美兔究竟是什么  
11）学籍裁判一开始，小吉对黑白熊提出的”平票处理方法“  
12）小吉让昆太在屋顶处理尸体，自己离开，但却直到最后才在河边和其他人汇合  
13）小吉为何要突然拉拢最原，并离间最原和百田的关系  
14）最原伪证小吉不在沙龙房间时，小吉发怒的真正理由  
15）黑白熊为什么在四章学级裁判开始前没有干劲  
16）一开始白银为何极力反对大家进入程序世界  
17）白银四章有明显的带节奏给小吉拉仇恨和孤立他的行为

关于四章动机，昆太的“因为外面世界是地狱所以为了大家我要杀了大家”实在是接受不能，美兔的“为了能够用自己的发明让世界变得更好所以我要出去”更是黑人问号，所以我倾向于认为这两个动机都是小吉编造出来的，为了给他五章的行动做铺垫。美兔因为已经死了所以他说什么都不会有人反驳，昆太则是被他说服认为用这个理由隐藏真相可以让大家不那么伤心。在这里要先说一下结论：四章小吉已经准备执行自己怼黑幕的计划，昆太是协助者（但并不知情），他和黑白熊合谋是在放烟雾弹给黑幕看，进程序世界则是这个计划的必备条件。美兔虽然被小吉指使做了很多事但并不明白其真正目的，要杀小吉是受了黑幕的唆使。小吉的原定计划是在程序世界里说服美兔，昆太则是他的保险，但说服过程发生了意外导致美兔死亡。向黑白熊提问关于平票的问题是小吉能想到的最后的也是赌命的起死回生的方法，但因为昆太失去了程序世界的记忆小吉不得不放弃了冒险。

首先，五章开头小吉拿出的电锤和电磁炸弹肯定是美兔在四章做好的，所以四章时美兔已经制作好了武力对抗黑白熊的武器（不过大概时间有限没能做足够），唯一的区别在于四章时还有两只小熊活着。为了对付小熊美兔可能对红熊做了些手脚（植入病毒之类的），让小红熊把她当作妈妈。也许小粉也被感染，但还没有明显症状，所以四章最后黑白熊才会杀掉两只小熊，因为它们已经不受他的控制了。还有关于程序世界的描述，美兔称那是一个“没有黑白熊也没有互相杀戮”的世界。没有互相杀戮大概是指她删除了大部分凶器，而没有黑白熊很可能是指她在程序里屏蔽了黑白熊的监视。我觉得小吉四章应该已经制定了一个类似五章的囚禁黑白熊阻止自相残杀的计划，只不过不像五章时那么激进，他自己要扮演的也不是主谋而是双面间谍，毕竟主谋可以再制造小黑白熊，只靠武力只能暂时压制黑白熊，必须要套取更多情报才能找到真正的出路。他的原本计划大概是让美兔和昆太诱导他人利用电锤，炸弹和高达破坏校内设施，突入隐藏房间寻找黑幕的线索和一章天海案的疑点，自己则偷偷接近抓狂的黑白熊套情报。双面间谍这一角色也符合小吉前三章的搅屎棍形象，而他四章看过外面世界的真实后的表现，其实也是演给黑白熊看的。小吉是个彻底的怀疑论者，比起黑白熊给他们的信息和让他们’想起’的记忆来说，他更相信自己的逻辑，所以二章拿到自己的动机pad时也没有动摇，四章了解到外界的情报时也会感到不合理，并且这些更加激发了他推翻这个游戏的决心。才囚学院内充满了黑白熊的监视，在找到合适的商议作战方案的地点之前，这个计划只有放着自己脑子里才最安全，三章发现的超级计算机让小吉找到了避开黑幕的可能性。美兔制造武器，改造新世界程序，可能都是受小吉指使或者诱导，但因为小吉事前不可能对她坦白自己的计划，美兔大概不清楚小吉的真正目的。而发现了美兔和小吉的小动作的黑幕则认为他们会对这个游戏产生威胁，四章美兔突然间想杀小吉应该是受了黑幕的唆使，可能是通过威逼利诱，也可能是利用洗脑手电筒。

关于小吉何时察觉到美兔的杀意，我倾向于他在进入程序之前就意识到了，而且也会猜到很大可能性是美兔受到黑白熊和主谋煽动，只是不太清楚对方打算动手的时机和手法。毕竟他暗地里做了很多多余的事，虽然他一直拿炒热气氛当幌子，但一旦黑幕意识到他对这个游戏弊大于利后一定会想除掉他。小吉很早就注意到一章天海被害前手上拿的平板的问题，并推断出一章的案子有很大可能性是黑幕直接出手（枫妹铅球砸死人的概率实在太低，一章尸体现场天海手上的血迹很不自然，天海死时黑幕很有可能就在现场并调换了平板）。黑幕假借美兔之手来杀他算是一种比较好防备的情形，小吉不希望见到的情况是黑幕认为自己威胁过大而亲自动手或补刀，这种就难以防备了。所以他才会在四章进行了一场“黑化”演出来迷惑黑幕，并和黑白熊商量合谋，给自己进入程序世界找正当理由，为了在程序里避开黑白熊监视打消美兔的杀意，说服她执行自己的计划。四章鼓动大家进入程序世界的三个人，美兔，黑白熊和小吉都各怀鬼胎，又都承担着风险。比较有趣的是进入程序前白银一直极力反对，不知是否因为她察觉到了小吉的真正目的，而黑白熊又没有反对的立场，所以才跳出来阻止呢？

在程序里，小吉看到地图后有刻意问美兔地图是不是她准备的，这时他开始认识到美兔想在程序里杀掉他，并且做了不少手脚，虽然应该不知道美兔给他的虚拟人物加的特殊设定，但为了保险他特地脱离大部队单独行动，如果昆太没有主动跟过来，小吉大概也会拉上昆太，毕竟昆太是他少数能相信的人（cp脑不要管），并且是唯一愿意相信和帮助自己的人。其实四章放在程序世界里的“外面世界的秘密”的手电筒就是个转移注意力的幌子，里面是什么内容根本不重要。昆太也并没有因为照了手电筒而绝望，小吉应该是在洋馆后的森林里和他说明了美兔想杀自己的猜想并请求昆太帮助自己制服美兔，他们和大部队合流后美兔的一系列表现也更充分证明了她的杀意。全场最佳的厕纸一开始应该也不是用做凶器，而是防止无法说服美兔时当作绳索制伏她，但就是制伏的过程中发生了意外，程序里的厕纸作为又轻又不会断掉的东西的确很容易不小心勒住脖子。这里我有一个并不惟一的猜想，当时的实际情况可能是这样：美兔没有被说服执意要杀小吉，三人发生争执。昆太用打算拿厕纸当绳索先绑住美兔让她冷静下来，结果没有想象中的容易（毕竟虚拟人物的力量相差不大，美兔手上还有凶器），争斗中美兔失足从屋顶有斜坡的那一侧跌落。此时厕纸一端可能已经捆在了美兔的手腕上，并且在斜坡上滚落的时候厕纸缠住了脖子。在屋顶上的昆太肯定会下意识地拉住厕纸想把美兔拉上来，但因为视野问题（美兔已经滚落斜坡）无法注意到厕纸正缠在美兔的脖子上，于是悲剧发生了……

关于美兔的死其实还有一个疑点就是死亡时间，百田被踢下线的时间(05:17）和美兔的死亡时间（06:30左右）中间差了一个多小时，而白银又和最原作证说自己10分钟前（06:20）时见过美兔。假设美兔手上没有防止百田再登陆的装置的话，这个时间差就超可疑。美兔的杀人计划其实时间很紧迫，需要赶在百田下线+再登陆之间完成，而百田没有再上线完全是突发事件（我记得当时百田的话应该是掉线后不知道还能不能再上线所以才回去睡觉，而不是说掉线后上不去，当然这里百田说的其实比较模糊，他当时应该是掉线后身体不适才回去休息的，但又不能对最原明说才采取这种说法的吧），所以她这边绝对不可能在和小吉约定的时间前，而且还提前那么多踢掉百田。从百田下线的时间推断他们应该是约在05:20见面。有一种可能性是美兔按计划在05:20踢掉百田到了洋馆屋顶。而另外一边，小吉和昆太解释美兔的杀人计划并把陷害百田这部分也解释了，而昆太可能会打算把百田也拉进来保险，毕竟最坏情况下美兔大发神威两人被双杀的话那百田就真跳进黄河也洗不清了，而且小吉的后续计划如果有百田的协助也能更加顺利。所以昆太大概会想等百田再上线三人一起去找美兔，两人就一起在沙龙房间等到了六点多，但百田却迟迟未上线，眼看时间不多了两人只能放弃这个想法按原计划去屋顶。而白银看到的有可能是在屋顶上等得不耐烦了出来闲逛的美兔（这个解释美兔的心也太大了），还有一种猎奇一点的解释是，白银所在的餐厅的窗子正好在屋顶斜坡的下方，所以白银在窗外看见的是吊死的美兔（感觉好像恐怖片，白银请roll一下san check）。恰好白银是黑幕，她当时可能以为是小吉动手杀了美兔自己计划通了，为了防止小吉在学级裁判上脱罪，便和最原作证说10分钟前看到了美兔，想借此来推动最原找出事件真相，但出了程序才发现事情并非如此，这个证言也让小吉怀疑了她。黑白熊在他们刚出程序时还很正常但学籍裁判开场却一副缺乏干劲的样子大概也是因为发现事情没有按照他所设想的那样发展。

至此为止，小吉在四章的计划已经完全泡汤，还赔上了美兔和昆太。虽然没有让黑幕完全得逞但损失惨重，他自己肯定也不甘心让这两个人死的毫无疑义。所以在学级裁判开场时他才会提出“平票如何处理”的问题，看上去似乎是因为这次自己很像凶手担心投票结果会是自己和昆太平票，但他的真正目的可能就是为了制造平票局面。黑白熊给出的宽松的条件是他决定引导平票的基础，他知道黑幕这回合的目的是除掉他，所以当平票时，黑白熊有没有可能被诱惑判定小吉才是真凶？这里的思路就有点像五章学裁了，但风险和利益同在。一是引导平票容易玩脱，但如果成功的话就算是给昆太拼出一条生路，也不担心黑白熊会因为错解处刑所有人，毕竟这是黑白熊自己选的怨不了别人，无论如何都比最坏结果要好。二是黑白熊很可能会意识到这个计划而不上钩，这里就需要小吉发挥他的迫真演技，一旦黑白熊上钩就能发挥出不亚于五章的效果。三是这个计划小吉自己担的风险比较大，黑白熊很可能会死不认账耍赖坚持小吉才是真凶，这就比较麻烦了，所以造平票这个思路还真是只有cp脑会觉得可能。从四章学级裁判前半场来看，小吉引导平票接近成功了，百田完全中了他的挑衅，场面一度出现了5:3的情况，如果按他所料，昆太只要投自己就能让票数变成4:4，但可惜昆太失忆，平票计划全面崩毁。

当然还有一点也许可以小小地证明小吉是有想通过平票救昆太多可能性的，那就是美兔死后小吉让昆太在屋顶处理尸体，自己离开，但却直到最后才在河边和其他人汇合这一点。处理完美兔的尸体昆太用厕纸直接从屋顶逃脱就是为了防止有人上屋顶或者有人看到他从屋顶上下来，所以当昆太处理美兔尸体时和美兔尸体撞墙发出响声时小吉一定不在屋顶，并且很大可能呆在他负责的沙龙房间里。按常理来考虑，既然让昆太来处理尸体，那小吉就应该去做自己的不在场证明。来直接去餐厅和厨房找白银和最原，或者在听到响声后从沙龙房里出来和最原他们汇合，都是比不出现更好的选择（又不是二代四章的情况，沙龙房也应该是不隔音的）。稍微cp脑一点的想法是，他那时其实处于半崩溃的混乱状态，应该满脑子都在考虑怎么修改自己的计划，还有怎么才能救昆太，然后就有了引导平票，拿自己当诱饵赌黑白熊会为了除掉自己破坏规则这么一个赌命计划。并且很有可能，造平票是小吉在让昆太处理尸体之后才有的想法。昆太杀死美兔时他应该也很懵逼，一时混乱可能只给了昆太简单的指示，比如处理尸体，出去后装傻，无论如何都要相信他等等，毕竟说多了昆太也听不懂。但他回到沙龙房里，错过了出去制造自己不在场证明最好时机时忽然意识到了昆太的生路和在这回合结束互相杀戮的方法，所以将错就错干脆不出现，这时候他没有不在场证明这一点反而成了达成平票的助力，所以学籍裁判时最原问他有没有听见巨响他也只是推脱说没听见，让自己显得可疑。他离间百田和最原的关系，故意挑衅魔姬也是为了把最原和百田分别推成“昆太真凶派”和“小吉真凶派”带头人操纵投票。他在搜查时跟最原跟得那么紧就是为了确保最原能够得到必要的线索，而没有二次进入程序则是为了去盯分析程序的小红熊，毕竟他的虚拟人物碰到美兔之后就不能动是从最原的立场上排除他杀人嫌疑的重要情报。

这么来考虑学裁时最原伪证小吉不在沙龙房间时，小吉生气的原因就比较复杂了。其实之前最原每次伪证小吉都表示喜闻乐见，但唯独这次反应强烈。原因之一是这个伪证不只影响了他，也动摇了白银和最原的不在场证明，严重点会导致他无法用排除法框定嫌疑人，而排除法正是他把自己和昆太推上票台的基础。原因之二大概就比较私人了，纯粹是因为最原哪壶不开提哪壶……对不起我的cp脑需要冷静冷静。

四章白银有几个行为也比较让人在意，反对进程序和目击美兔这两点上文已经说明了，印象比较深刻的是在程序里白银大概有两次抱怨小吉利用昆太，而且学裁结束时也是白银把话题转向责怪小吉诱导昆太杀人。这里白银已经确定小吉是真心和主谋.黑白熊势力敌对，而且也知道自己现在在小吉看来也是黑幕可能性最高的人选，在小熊全灭己方武力不足的情况下必须要彻底杜绝小吉和其他人合作的可能性，所以她才会推波助澜想孤立他，但没想到的是小吉干脆地跳反装黑幕，我觉得白银大概也是懵逼的……四章学裁后真的是王狱／狱王cp脑永远的痛，但丢掉cp脑来看小吉最后恶意满满的那一段自白也十分不正常。昆太处刑前小吉哭着喊“等等，果然不要，昆太不要走”的行为如果说是演戏的话也并没有这么做的必要性，而处刑后小吉明显黑脸看不清表情一直说不出话，被好几个人追问才突然爆发。从逻辑上来看前者是真心后者是伪装的可能性比较高，而且一个真正喜欢看别人痛苦的人大概是不会这么明说的吧，他那些话里的恶意真的是对着最原他们吗？我倒觉得他的憎恨和恶意是冲着黑幕去的，是啊世界上就是有喜欢看人痛苦的人啊（怒指小高）。cp脑的感觉是，如果四章之前小吉只是单纯的制定计划怼黑幕结束自相残杀，四章之后那里他已经有点复仇情绪，跳假黑幕也是一种破罐破摔式的冷静的疯狂了。

写到这里发现虽然全篇都在讨论小吉，关于他的真实目的，还有他每个行动的意义什么的，但这人对我来说还是谜团重重。目前我倾向于认为他是纯白的，但细想想他的一些行动和话语还是让人感到难辨真假，除了四章以外，很多地方也很可疑（比如序章只有他明显和正片性格差别很大，天海的两个密码都和他有关，六章希望峰学院资料是在他的研究教室里找到的），他黑的可能性也不小。小吉的人品在我这里的信用度还是很低的，所以与其去相信小吉说的哪些话是真的，不如相信昆太绝对不会想杀人，以这个为基础加上诸多基于cp脑的分（脑）析（补），这也是我敲下这么多字的目的了。

所以，朋友，王狱／狱王的安利，不来一份吗？

大概还是吉学？二章学裁的一些疑点讨论和猜想

会有一点点王狱／狱王cp向发言，请注意。

二章学裁上关于星龙马的死亡时间进行了很长时间的讨论，而最原以伪证敲定了龙马的遇害事件是夜时间之后，这里有很多不自然的地方，首先是这个伪证是否真的有必要。校规里的夜时间是10点钟之后，夜时间无法进入体育馆，确定犯案手法的关键是要证明星10点钟之后还活着，如果有其他证言能证明这点那么春川的证言是真是假其实就无关紧要……而此时他们已经有了另一个证言，也就是小吉承认自己告诉龙马他的动机pad在春川那里。先不管这个是不是说谎，至少从最原的角度来看他没有怀疑这件事（相反是他和春川鼓动王马说出来的）。首先考虑当天晚上小吉的行动，他9点钟从昆太的研究教室出去后到10点之前都在和东条捉迷藏，没有时间去偷动机pad，直到10点之后才开始行动，那么他得知谁拿着谁的pad的信息至少要在10点之后，如果是他告诉的龙马，这就已经能证明龙马夜时间之后还活着。春川因为没有参与昆虫会和搜查所以不知道，而东条提出异议，也就是龙马去找春川可能不是在夜时间，大概要么是情急下失言，要么是因为她不知道昆虫会时的具体情况所以不知道小吉是10点后才知道动机pad的顺序。但对于最原来说没意识到这点就有点不应该，这里我全当是主视角+剧本bug的锅了，毕竟以第一视角描写高智商类角色还是挺难的……

这里还有一个疑问就是，真的是小吉告诉龙马他的动机pad在谁那里吗？我印象中学裁上最原指出这一点时小吉愣了一阵子，而春川逼问他时他的反应也有点奇怪。当然，这些主观的看法先放在一边，先讨论一下真的是小吉告诉龙马的情况。如果春川在遇见龙马的时间上没有说谎的话，那小吉告诉龙马动机pad信息应该在10点钟到12点钟之间，这里就有了一个问题：小吉是11点钟携带众人的pad回到昆虫会，如果龙马在这之前找到他，那他当时一定正拿着龙马的pad，龙马的目的（观看自己的动机）和小吉的目的（让大家看各自的动机）其实是重合的，那么为什么他当时没有直接找小吉索要pad，或者是跟着小吉一起去动机上映会？为什么舍近求远之后才去找春川？这里明显很不合理，所以如果龙马遇见小吉那一定不是11点之前。但是11点之后……昆太正和小吉一起快乐到天明啊！为什么你们谁都没有提这件事！我好在意他们做了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊（问题发言）！咳咳，言归正传，还有一点疑问就是，既然龙马谁都没有问过，那他是如何得知小吉掌握着大家动机pad信息的……所以这里我的想法是小吉说的他告诉龙马春川拿着他的动机是个标准的伪证，具体的目的下一段再进行说明。

那么龙马是如何找到春川索要自己的动机呢？我认为他其实是打算一个一个人问过去，而春川恰好是他问到的第一个人，因为龙马自己拿着春川的动机，先从春川开始问是一件很自然的事情。而春川究竟知不知道自己拿的是龙马的动机呢，我倾向于她大概是知道的，虽然没有看内容但有确定一下自己拿的是谁的。春川一直在强调自己没看过动机pad，按常理来考虑如果是自己的动机那不看还算合理，但如果拿的是别人的，保险起见确定一下会比较好。春川在他们早餐时聚在一起讨论动机pad前大概是真的没有看pad，但之后应该有确认她拿的是龙马的。至于她为什么不想说出来理由就比较多了，跟她一直隐瞒自己和龙马夜时间后见过面原因差不多。小吉在二章学裁时一直很针对春川，因为在他眼里春川是第一嫌疑人（女仆是第二），毕竟她完全没有不在场证明，隐瞒了很多信息，夜时间和龙马见过面（小吉视角已确定），动机也最充分，但她学裁上的表现渐渐地否决了她是犯人这一点。这里需要讨论一下小吉的那个“伪证”，首先要说明的是如果小吉没有告诉龙马春川拿着他的动机pad，他是如何确定龙马和春川有见面——答案在于小吉拿走了龙马房间里的pad这一行动上。龙马大概不止看了春川房间里自己的动机pad，还将自己拿的和春川的交换了，或者说将两个pad交换后把自己的pad拿走了才看的。所以小吉搜查时在龙马的房间里看到的是龙马自己的动机，也确定了在夜时间之后龙马和春川交换了pad，这样他拿走龙马房间里的pad就有了更多的理由，为了诈春川的话。因为知道原来谁拿着谁的动机的只有小吉，春川如果是凶手，并且死不承认自己拿着龙马的动机，那小吉也没有什么别的办法来说服别人，整个学籍裁判会变得很危险，同时为了保险我觉得小吉搜查时也有偷偷摸进春川的房间偷走她的pad。小吉在学裁上的表现明显表明了他有看过龙马的动机，也许就是在这时看的。他在学裁上拿出春川的pad一方面是为了逼她说话来确定她是否是凶手，一方面也是为了推动议论，引出龙马是夜时间之后被害这一论点。所以当最原和春川把话题引向了是否是他告诉龙马动机pad的信息时，他思考了一下就爽快地做了个伪证，因为从他的视角已经确定龙马夜时间后还活着但又不能明说，这个伪证刚好可以将议论推向正确的方向。而他之后又捣乱说春川说谎也是在故意试探，为了看女仆和春川谁更可疑。这样小吉学裁后也一直有针对春川的理由就更明了了，因为她隐瞒了很多事情，她是黑幕的可能性很高。

关于二章其实还有不少疑点，比如说动机被打乱究竟是故意的还是意外？究竟是黑白熊的锅还是小绿的锅？小吉是否是在二章拿到了自己的动机pad？是不是这个动机让他察觉到了记忆有假？他开动机上映会到真正目的究竟是什么？还有乱七八糟的猜想比如第五章破灭的百田黑幕说，王百共犯说等等，我们的吉学讨论，还在继续……


	4. 大概还是吉学？二章学裁的一些疑点讨论和猜想

Author: sherrylxy

会有一点点王狱／狱王cp向发言，请注意。

二章学裁上关于星龙马的死亡时间进行了很长时间的讨论，而最原以伪证敲定了龙马的遇害时间是夜时间之后，这里有很多不自然的地方——首先是这个伪证是否真的有必要。校规里的夜时间是10点钟之后，夜时间无法进入体育馆，确定犯案手法的关键是要证明星10点钟之后还活着，如果有其他证言能证明这点那么春川的证言是真是假其实就无关紧要……而此时他们已经有了另一个证言，也就是小吉承认自己告诉龙马他的动机pad在春川那里。先不管这个是不是说谎，至少从最原的角度来看他没有怀疑这件事（相反是他和春川鼓动王马说出来的）。首先考虑当天晚上小吉的行动，他9点钟从昆太的研究教室出去后到10点之前都在和东条捉迷藏，没有时间去偷动机pad，直到10点之后才开始行动，那么他得知谁拿着谁的pad的信息至少要在10点之后，如果是他告诉的龙马，这就已经能证明龙马夜时间之后还活着。春川因为没有参与昆虫会和搜查所以不知道，而东条提出异议，也就是龙马去找春川可能不是在夜时间，大概要么是情急下失言，要么是因为她不知道昆虫会时的具体情况所以不知道小吉是10点后才知道动机pad的顺序。但对于最原来说没意识到这点就有点不应该，这里我全当是主视角+剧本bug的锅了，毕竟以第一视角描写高智商类角色还是挺难的……

这里还有一个疑问就是，真的是小吉告诉龙马他的动机pad在谁那里吗？我印象中学裁上最原指出这一点时小吉愣了一阵子，而春川逼问他时他的反应也有点奇怪。当然，这些主观的看法先放在一边，先讨论一下真的是小吉告诉龙马的情况。如果春川在遇见龙马的时间上没有说谎的话，那小吉告诉龙马动机pad信息应该在10点钟到12点钟之间，这里就有了一个问题：小吉是11点钟携带众人的pad回到昆虫会，如果龙马在这之前找到他，那他当时一定正拿着龙马的pad，龙马的目的（观看自己的动机）和小吉的目的（让大家看各自的动机）其实是重合的，那么为什么他当时没有直接找小吉索要pad，或者是跟着小吉一起去动机上映会？为什么舍近求远之后才去找春川？这里明显很不合理，所以如果龙马遇见小吉那一定不是11点之前。但是11点之后……昆太正和小吉一起快乐到天明啊！为什么你们谁都没有提这件事！我好在意他们做了什么啊啊啊啊啊啊也许不止是和虫虫玩啊哈嘶哈嘶（问题发言）！咳咳，言归正传，还有一点疑问就是，既然龙马谁都没有问过，那他是如何得知小吉掌握着大家动机pad信息的。这里我的想法是小吉说的他告诉龙马春川拿着他的动机是个标准的伪证，具体的目的下一段再进行说明。

那么龙马是如何找到春川索要自己的动机呢？我认为他其实是打算一个一个人问过去，而春川恰好是他问到的第一个人，因为龙马自己拿着春川的动机，先从春川开始问是一件很自然的事情。而春川究竟知不知道自己拿的是龙马的动机呢，我倾向于她大概是知道的，虽然没有看内容但有确定一下自己拿的是谁的。春川一直在强调自己没看过动机pad，但从她复述的和龙马的谈话来看几乎没有一处有提到她是否看过pad和龙马为什么先来找她。结合总的剧情来看春川并不是很会说谎，所以这里也许是她有意回避。而且通常情况下春川也不是一个不谨慎的人，按常理来考虑如果是自己的动机那不看还算合理，但如果拿的是别人的，保险起见确定一下会比较好。春川在他们早餐时聚在一起讨论动机pad前大概是真的没有看pad，但在得知动机是被打乱的之后应该有确认她拿的是龙马的。至于她为什么不想说出来理由就比较多了，跟她一直隐瞒自己和龙马夜时间后见过面原因差不多。小吉在二章学裁时一直很针对春川，因为在他眼里春川是第一嫌疑人（女仆是第二），毕竟她完全没有不在场证明，隐瞒了很多信息，夜时间和龙马见过面（小吉视角已确定），动机也最充分，但她学裁上的表现渐渐地否决了她是犯人这一点。这里需要讨论一下小吉的那个“伪证”，首先要说明的是如果小吉没有告诉龙马春川拿着他的动机pad，他是如何确定龙马和春川有见面，并且确定龙马遇害是在夜时间的——答案在于小吉拿走了龙马房间里的pad这一行动上。龙马大概不止看了春川房间里自己的动机pad，还将自己拿的和春川的交换了，或者说将两个pad交换后把自己的pad拿走了才看的。所以小吉搜查时在龙马的房间里看到的是龙马自己的动机，同时也确定了在夜时间之后龙马和春川交换了pad，这样他拿走龙马房间里的pad就有了更多的理由，为了诈春川的话。因为知道一开始谁拿着谁的动机的只有小吉，春川如果是凶手，并且死不承认自己拿着龙马的动机，那小吉也没有什么别的办法来说服别人，整个学裁会变得很危险，同时为了保险我觉得小吉搜查时也有偷偷摸进春川的房间偷走她的pad。小吉在学裁上的表现明显表明了他有看过龙马的动机，也许就是在这时看的，而学裁结束时小粉熊也立刻拿出了龙马的动机，不知道有没有可能是小吉偷偷塞给她的。他在学裁上拿出春川的pad一方面是为了逼她说话来确定她是否是凶手，一方面也是为了推动议论，引出龙马是夜时间之后被害这一论点。所以当最原和春川把话题引向了是否是他告诉龙马动机pad的信息时，他思考了一下就爽快地做了个伪证，因为从他的视角已经确定龙马夜时间后还活着但又不好明说，这个伪证刚好可以将议论推向正确的方向，并且在不排除现有嫌疑人的前提下扩大了嫌疑人范围。而他之后又捣乱说春川说谎也是在故意试探，为了看女仆和春川谁更可疑。这样小吉学裁后也一直有针对春川的理由就更明了了，因为她在这章隐瞒了很多事情，她是黑幕的可能性很高。

关于二章其实还有不少疑点，比如说动机被打乱究竟是故意的还是意外？究竟是黑白熊的锅还是小绿的锅？小吉是否是在二章拿到了自己的动机pad？是不是这个动机让他察觉到了记忆有假？他开动机上映会到真正目的究竟是什么？还有乱七八糟的猜想比如第五章破灭的百田黑幕说，王百共犯说等等，我们的吉学讨论，还在继续……

—————————————————02/23/2017更新分割线————————————————

关于二章动机影像顺序被打乱这点我后来和Rossilinka又统一了一下意见，我们的看法是从学裁后的对话来看打乱顺序应该不是黑白熊的主意，而是小绿在给黑白熊捣乱，目的目前还不明朗但小绿对黑白熊一直有反心。而发放动机时的剧情则是错把女仆（还有小吉）的动机发到了本人手里的原因。

还有小吉举办动机上映会的目的，最有可能的一点就是要避免出现“最糟结果”。在众人当时各拿着别人的动机的情况下，最为危险的是有人偷偷互换动机观看。如果是像春川和龙马那样互相拿着各自的动机，互换后如果一方因为动机产生杀意，那最可能的目标就是原本持有自己动机的对方，此时动机pad就成为了又有一重“灭口”意味的双重动机。而在之后众人又很容易得出死者拿到的是自己的pad这一结论从而忽视凶手的杀人动机，或者就算意识到互换，也很难锁定正确的嫌疑人（因为还有别人初始就拿着自己的pad）。这一情况极有可能发生，并且一旦发生就会给之后的学级裁判带来极大的阻力，小吉搞动机上映会一大理由就是要避免这种情况。


	5. 在理智与疯狂中走向终结——五章plan A猜想

Author: sherrylxy

有王狱／狱王cp脑发言，请注意。

五章小吉跳黑幕的理由众说纷纭，从终结自相残杀的角度来说很多人认为他告知众人外界的“真实”以及自认黑幕大概是为了让众人不再想从学院出去，也就不会想杀人。这个猜测十分有说服力，但这么消极的做法大概不会是小吉的最终目的，只是暂时稳住其他人的权宜之计。根据之前对四章的分析（见相关文章），小吉四章之前大概并没有想跳黑幕，他五章的行为一方面是在四章学裁后将计就计，那时他的仇恨值已经很高，铺垫也足够，不仅对最原他们，对“观众”来说他跳黑幕都是一个令人信服的发展，另一方面，他选择这么做的根本目的就是为了架空真正的黑幕。以当时的情况来看，黑幕的武力基本上都掌握在了他的手里，这时候如果从观众的角度再将黑幕架空，就会让真正的黑幕陷入节目失控的十分不利的境地，因为很难预测小吉下一步究竟想干什么，黑幕一定会为了夺回权力而采取行动从而露出破绽。对于黑幕将采取的行动，小吉也做了一定的准备，首先是监禁黑白熊，让黑幕彻底变成孤身一人；然后抓走百田将他和自己一起关在机库里，让黑幕很难不借其他助力接近他。抓走百田其实是他的计划的重要组成部分，想想五章学裁的那个台词本，他大概早就准备好找人假扮自己了，只不过一开始的计划并不需要死人，只是想引开黑幕的注意力单独行动。选择百田也是有多方面理由的：从黑幕的可能性考虑，因为已经能够确定黑幕一章必然换过天海的平板，而百田一章有完美的不在场证明，所以是黑幕的可能性很低（同理还有春川和梦野，但这两个人都不适合来扮演他）；从百田是目前是领导者这点来考虑，抓走他能煽动众人协力营救（原因下一段说明）；从百田自身独特条件来考虑，就是他有“病死”这一个选项——小吉选择和黑幕最终决战的战场必然是学级裁判，召开学裁需要一个合适的理由，因为不能保证一定能搜索到一章案件的更多证据来重审，所以视情况而定他大概会假造百田死亡来欺骗黑白熊召开学裁。

关于小吉在机库里设下的防御系统有一个重要的疑问，为何这个警报+电网的系统刚好可以被电锤和电磁炸弹联合破掉？考虑到外面四只高达都是默认监视黑白熊，大概不会攻击闯入者，利用这两种道具闯进机库大概是十分容易的事，那么从小吉的角度考虑，为何抓走百田时没有没收其他人的电锤和被春川偷走的炸弹？毕竟他肯定知道春川拿走了他一个电磁炸弹这件事。我能想到的可能性是，最原他们利用电锤和炸弹集体闯机库这件事正是小吉所期待的，而他特地把用四台高达监视黑白熊的场地选在机库外面，就是为了震慑，防止有人单独闯机库。小吉最需要的就是众人破坏机库防御时投下的电磁炸弹，如果没有被春川拿走那他大概也会借口给他们留下一个，因为这个炸弹是完成他之后交换诡计的关键，而且被别人扔出这点让黑幕难以察觉到他的真实想法，也算是狙击心理盲区，毕竟黑幕本身也迫切需要将他从机库里拖出来，很可能会鼓动大家闯机库。为了立刻采取行动小吉手里大概有能够对电磁干扰起反应的装置，一旦确定干扰生效，他大概会抓紧时间将准备工作做好，在众人闯进来时拉百田作人质逼退他们（我想他大概会拉百田上高达，那样出差错的几率会变小，机库里的那台高达就是为这时候准备的），在这之后就是要给百田解释自己的计划并说服他协助自己。说实在的其实这里我不清楚到底要怎么做，也完全不理解百田的思考回路……但我相信经常让我觉得智商被他完爆的小吉肯定会有办法的吧，既然他准备了台词本那他一定也想好了说服百田扮演他的方案了。到此为止这个交换诡计也就准备完全了，百田坐在高达上扮演小吉重新出现在众人面前，而小吉自己则借助电磁炸弹的2小时的效果单独行动。另外两个炸弹一个用于将两人再交换回来，另一个则是备用。至于他们借助高达和炸弹要如何行动，因为信息太少我也难以猜测，百田大概会负责诱导众人去调查黑幕相关的线索，他开着高达可以凭演技假装破坏学校追杀众人，趁机轰开锁着的门（天海研究教室，图书馆隐藏房间等等），小吉则会计算好电磁弹的范围去调查他在意的地方，并针对黑白熊和黑幕布置一些陷阱。

小吉（里面是百田）重新出现在众人面前其实是欺骗黑幕的最关键时刻，因为这时他需要宣布百田病死，并宣言要做一些乱来的事让黑幕和黑白熊慌乱。这时为了绊住小吉（百田），（还没脱离高达监视的）黑白熊被情势所逼大概会提出调查百田的死亡和开学级裁判，小吉（百田）则坚持百田是病死，不属于他杀，开学裁也没用，然后就可以进行他们的计划了。这种情况是最理想的情况，因为黑白熊一旦说出“开学裁”，主动权就掌握在了百田和小吉手里，他们之后的行动可以更加自由，哪怕被发现真正目的，百田没有死，黑白熊也很难在众多观众面前反悔。关于如何制造百田的尸体的假象这一点我想到的诡计大概还是利用冲压机，这次需要把百田的衣服压在下面并伪造少量“被清理后留下的血迹”。而且，小吉还可以假装要钻“三人以上发现尸体”这条规则的空子来降低黑幕和其他人对“百田究竟有没有死”的怀疑。也就是说，让别人误以为他用冲压机毁掉百田的尸体并清理血迹是为了造成不会有人发现尸体来脱罪，从而将他们的注意力从思考“冲压机下究竟有没有尸体”这件事上转移开。而另外还有两种情况，一种是黑白熊没有慌张到坚持开学裁的程度，那么之后的行动就需要更加谨慎以免被发现（比如小吉就不能借助高达和其他工具调查，也要时刻保证自己在电磁炸弹范围内，第二个炸弹要由百田来丢等等）；另一种则要考虑到最原他们的态度，如果他们态度坚决，同意黑白熊就百田的死开学裁，很难再诱导他们调查其他事情，那么就由小吉（百田）坐在高达里参加学裁，他本人则趁学裁期间单独行动再中途突入。百田的（假）死其实只是一个开学裁的借口，关键是要借一章案件为突破口调查黑幕的身份和这个游戏的真相，并且，游戏的真相比黑幕的身份更加重要。根据我们之前的吉学研究，小吉很有可能在二章拿到自己的动机pad时意识到了记忆有假，在这种情况下找到谁是黑幕大概是无法结束这个游戏的，因为黑幕很可能是假的，只有找出真相才能真正地终结杀人游戏。而要从“黑幕”口中套出更多的关于这个游戏的信息，学级裁判是最好的舞台。我并不觉得白银作为一个黑幕有很好的控场能力，她在六章能够控场完全是因为她抛出的爆炸性信息，而剩下的人（最原论外，我们现在怀疑他才是真黑幕）都一时间没有反应过来。但凡能够带节奏的百田或者小吉其中一人活到六章，白银是不可能用那么可疑的说辞唬住人的。

到这里我们可以窥探小吉plan A的冰山一角，接下来要讨论的是这个计划失败的原因了——表面上的主因是春川在夜间只身闯进了机库，但这只是最直观的原因之一。小吉自己设定让高达只监视黑白熊，所以他不可能不防备有人头脑发热不管后果抢一台高达冲进机库的情况（毕竟机库的防御对高达无效）。关于高达的控制权我想大概是这样，小黑白熊>美兔的遥控器>普通人类驾驶，所以当春川用电锤抢走高达时，正常情况下小吉应该会立刻发现并停住高达锁死驾驶舱。但那天晚上十分巧合的是春川行动的时机和百田赶在了一起，导致小吉无法及时应对才让春川闯了进来。这里还有一个有趣的问题，最原去看百田时他被锁在机库的厕所里，那么小吉那天晚上为何要放他出来让他有机会用十字弓指着自己？以小吉的谨慎程度很难想象百田能用什么谎言骗过他，而他在其他人用电磁炸弹阻断黑幕监视前也不会把百田找出来商量计划的……但真的是这样吗？这时候Rossilinka 提醒了我一件很重要的事：百田那时候病得快死了！而他的确是在第二天的学级裁判后病逝。小吉关了百田两天多，不可能不了解百田的身体究竟差到什么程度，万一百田真的在被他囚禁的中途病死，他的整个计划就没办法进行下去，而他自己还有被黑幕诬陷成凶手的危险。他那时候放百田出来大概是怕再等下去百田就真的死了，或者病到没法协助他，所以想冒着被黑幕怀疑的风险自己用电磁炸弹提前执行计划。还有一部分原因大概是他自己也快撑不住了——因为不知道其他人什么时候会来，或者谁会头脑发热独闯，他应该也一直不眠不休地在机库里监视了两天多吧，再加上行动前的各种准备我怀疑他从五章开始就没睡过觉……

———————————以下内容掺杂强烈个人感情理解，食用请注意———————————

在这之后我们因为好奇又讨论了万一百田真的不幸中途病死的情况，小吉应该怎么应对这种最糟情况？结果发现意外地并不困难——先下手为强用高达制造混乱引导最原他们，引爆电磁炸弹趁机调查，在学裁上彻底地装成黑幕带节奏将话题转向一章的案件试探真黑幕——似乎和上面讨论的差不多？除了百田真的死了。那么，问题来了，既然这么做并不困难，小吉为什么一开始没有趁最好的时机选择这种做法，一定要把事情搞得那么复杂呢？一开始我们以为他是要麻痹黑幕和黑白熊，让他们以为事态没那么严重，不急于采取措施将武力从他手中夺回。但这么想的话他跳黑幕就有点不合理了，这明显是让真黑幕焦急与提高警惕的做法，单纯为了试探黑幕的话风险和回报不成比例。他假跳黑幕之后立刻速攻控制住所有人并执行他的计划也能达到类似的效果。其实直到学裁结束小黑白熊才复活一直是我百思不得其解的一点，按常理来考虑能操纵高达小黑白熊们明明是这个游戏里保安一样的存在，是黑幕方重要的战斗力（虽然打不过六章的kibo，但也证明了黑幕方没有更高的战力了），为什么会迟迟不被复活？我能想到的理由有两个，一个是小黑白熊的生产周期比较长，另一个是他们有明确的规定，只有特定情况下才能生产小黑白熊。当然从小吉视角来看还有小黑白熊和黑白熊不一样，是不可再生的可能性。理由三对小吉采取现有计划还是速攻计划无影响；理由二成立的话那小吉要做的是隐藏自己，虽然不见得能成功，但跳黑幕明显会让事态恶化，让真黑幕更加提防自己；理由一采取现有计划明显风险更大。所以无论是从终结游戏还是从胜过黑幕和黑白熊来考虑，小吉究竟为什么采取风险与回报如此不成比例的计划让人怎么都想不通（用Rossilinka 的说法是，明明有办法能达到90%可能性的80%胜利，却偏要追求50%可能性的100%完全胜利）。从小吉前几章的表现来看他是个十分谨慎的人，而且总是在避免会导致最糟结果的选项，这时候做出这种选择很奇怪——于是我们的cp脑上线了——他那时候的精神状况根本不是正常状态，当然不能将他之前的思考模式套用在这里。四章结束时小吉对黑幕和这个游戏的憎恨与恶意已经达到了一个顶点，同时对于不知道出于什么原因看着他们的“观众”也有迁怒的情绪。他采取跳假黑幕的行动，并打算利用百田协助自己的计划来全力欺骗真黑幕与观众，这种做法已经不是单纯为了终结杀人游戏了，而是为了让黑幕绝望（想想他死前用那个颜艺的表情对百田说要让看着这个自相残杀的观众陷入绝望，这大概也反映了他的真心吧），是一种为了让黑幕感受到无能为力的痛苦的报复行为——毕竟靠武力解决的速攻计划给黑幕的精神打击可不如完全欺骗和利用黑幕来得大。为了达到这个目的他宁可选择成功率更低的计划，大概离疯狂也只差一步了吧……虽然最后自食恶果的结局很让人惋惜，但抖M的cp脑感觉很受用，会让人感叹果然他也是个人啊……当然话说回来，不用cp脑来解释的话，昆太（大概还有入间）也算是他比较亲近的朋友，为了不让他们白死，用最保守的计划达到最保守的结果是不够的，既然筹码已经支付出去，那就去索取更大的回报，小吉五章开始的做法已经有些偏离了他一直以来以理性思考为主的行事方式，在我看来，已经是一种冷静的疯狂了。

最后一个不得不讨论的问题，就是小吉为什么选择了自己躺上冲压机……他在绝对优势的情况下为什么不选择杀死百田，或者放任春川毒死百田。他前期做了那么多准备，以及考虑到的意外情况对策，这时完全可以采取其他方案（参考前面说的百田病死的情况），只是需要牺牲百田一个人或者春川和百田两个人，而他却选择了我们现在看到的这个 plan B，这个计划的效果和成功率真的值得到他用自己的命来换吗？要先说一下的是我们讨论出的关于小吉的plan B的真实目的——根本不是诱导投出错误的凶手并让黑白熊也选错，或者说这只是对应了其中一种可能性。活下来的是谁，高达里究竟是百田还是小吉其实都无所谓，小吉会这么说只是因为他没有太多时间跟百田解释，而且也是为了避免最糟情况的保险。关于这部分的具体内容我们将在后续的文章里说明。那么回到之前的话题，把思维逆转过来，小吉不是为了 plan B 支付了自己的生命，而是 plan B 本身就是为了他将要死亡这件事善后，也就是说，从小吉的角度来看，自己死，百田活，这是大前提，而百田将协助杀死他，扮演他执行 plan B 也只是为了最大限度地利用他自己的死亡，“为了让自己不要白死”。这里的解释就掺杂了很多我对小吉这个人内核的理解了，虽然看上去既随性又捉摸不透，但这个人做事原则性很强，内心意外的是守序中立。并且只要可能的话，夺走他人性命这种事是他永远不会去做的，哪怕不这么做的结果将导致自己的死亡，不是因为什么心地善良不想伤害他人的原因（ooc了好吗），而是因为规则就是规则，凌驾于生命与利益之上——也只有这样才能解释为什么他在明明自己活着更有可能狠狠地打黑幕的脸，更可能减少牺牲并终结这个游戏的情况下还是选择了去死——规则大于一切，典型的守序阵营强迫症患者的选择。从这方面来理解，也可以从非cp脑的方向解释为什么小吉四章结束时会那么崩溃，五章开始时为什么会选择如此激进的计划的原因了。虽然是意外（见之前的四章分析），自己也没有直接动手，但也的确是他间接地害死了入间和昆太，这件事对他内心的冲击比我们所能想象的要大得多（脑内浮现了切丝爸爸的起司猫脸）……昆太是杀死入间的凶手这件事已经是既定事实，他怎么挣扎都很难改变，所以这次，无论付出什么代价，都不能让这种事情再发生了。“我一点都不无聊吧”虽然小吉最后这么问了百田，但他大概一直认为撕开变幻莫测的外表，真正的自己其实是个被束缚住的无聊的人吧。

一点补充说明，仅代表个人意见：在我看来，五章事态发展成这样，王马小吉这个人要负主要责任——如果一开始plan A不采取如此激进的计划，也不会出这种意外，并且，就他之后的plan B来看，最优的选择也是杀死百田或者放任百田中毒死亡，自己上学裁来保证整个议论顺着计划发展，这样才是最负责任的态度（为什么这么说，见五章分析后篇：永久关闭的猫箱——五章学裁的真相，无限可能的谎言）。但这也只是从结果论来看问题，我能够理解小吉做出这些选择的原因，也没有什么道德立场来责怪他，甚至可以说，我十分喜欢这种人性缺陷的体现。五章是将王马小吉这个角色塑造得非常好的一章，不只是体现在他的谋划周全与思路缜密上，也同时体现在他所暴露出的致命的局限性上。


	6. 毒奶可耻但是有用——最原黑幕论简述

Author: Rossilinka

鉴于这篇和其下篇【严重剧透】从坟头蹦迪到刀尖起舞——最原黑幕论下的第五章学裁 里的言论太过颠（che）覆(dan)，在这里补充几点声明：

*关于实锤：我们只是提出了一个可能性，全篇仅仅浮于探讨“是否该可能性能降低剧情上的违和感，并自圆其说”，我们没有任何板上钉钉的实锤，意旨不在于“证明”，而在于“尝试”。

*关于过度分析：我们并不是在推测作者的想法，小高怎么想我们一点都不在意（去你的动画三狗屁剧情），我们的目的在于“通过官方现有的事实， 依照逻辑，给出一个最能说服自己的答案，并把这个答案分享给大家”。至于这个答案是否是小高的原意，我们并不在乎。

*关于争议性：我和基友最开始讨论只是单纯地不接受，官方解释下的，最原无理由地智商掉线。因此决定舍弃官方给出的答案另起炉灶，其目的绝不是为了引战。另外，这里更多的也是抛砖引玉，如果有任何同好能在“解决了剧情逻辑违和的情况下，推翻我们的猜测”，我们敲锣打鼓放鞭炮式欢迎。

*关于想反论的同好：1. 请带上你的脑子和逻辑，无脑谩骂我们将不予理会 2. 请你站在我们面前再说话 ，隔空喊话我们真的听不见，当然如果不是以认真讨论为目的，只是想吐个槽发泄发泄的，请参见下一条。

*关于不想反论但生理性厌恶的同好：由于分析对象是最原，Tag我不会改，但为了各位身心健康，由衷建议你能拉黑我们。

*******************************************************

我知道，当我打下这个标题的时候，“最原黑”的这个锅大概是甩不掉了——即使如此，在这里也允许我为自己洗地一秒。

讲真，如果没有和 @八月的梦游者 一起研究吉学，在我第一次听到“最原黑幕”的时候，大概也是一脸懵逼的：  
“尼玛一章刚坑死了枫妹，好不容易习惯了这一个主角现在又搞成黑幕，小高你是想用同样的招式打败圣斗士两次，成为太空中的常驻居民么？”

我也知道，认真考虑“第一叙述视角、身份是侦探、一带一路、引导玩家一步步解开案情迷踪、堪称最强王者的最原终一，竟是整件事情主谋”， 是多么的不合常理。而我们讨论最原君是黑幕的可能性，开始也只是玩笑性质，我们在研究五章吉学，被最原的迷之行动虐的并快要放弃思考时，随口说了一句：干脆奶一发最原黑幕算了。

结果，这不奶还好，一奶便发现：盲生我们发现了华点啊！

总之，支撑着我们写出这篇毒奶的原因就是：最原黑幕论在解决V3某些逻辑问题上有着药到病除奇效。——虽然也自然而然带出来了一些问题，所以这里提出来的只是一种不负责任的猜测。

开始毒奶前，大家还记得我在上一篇“吉学综述”中提到的最原么？ 

“然而最原在第六章之前，从未接近过游戏的真相。其实这点我一直也很无法释怀，放眼全篇，最原虽然脑子转的很快，记忆力也极强，但他的思维一直是一种非常简单粗暴的线性思维，给他一个线索他能很快地顺藤摸瓜，但他从来不会想到这个线索的根基是什么，或者是你摸到的瓜又是什么。这样的设置，大概是因为玩家视角知道的太多影响游戏性吧。”

最原的这个思维模式直接造成了V3推理进程上一些无法解释的疑点，比如一章之初，用极其肯定得语气对枫妹说出“发现暗门即黑幕”的论调——大哥你自己不就发现了么；比如一章中期，想出那个“用隐藏照相机拍下主谋”的神奇计划——主谋脑子是装了翔了不监控你们么；再比如一章全篇，对“相机间隔30s”的决定性线索缄口不提（这个我知道很多人有异议，之后有时间研究会详细讨论）。还有很多，比如说第二章忘记“龙马是在夜时间被害”早已证明（参看吉学研究二章）……更别提那些危险到不行的伪证——譬如二章，要春川真是凶手呢？？全场gg??

这些疑点我们之前百思不得其解，最后只好以“嗨呀也许最原就偶尔会犯智障吧毕竟民事侦探呢别和雾切比啊”一笑了之了。

但第五章的学裁让我们不得不正视最原一贯的思路缺陷。

在第五章学裁的后半段，最原的行为堪称诡异，如果这个时候再用“犯智障”解释，就已经是智障到ooc的程度了，比盾子用洗脑视频征服世界还要ooc。

重看第五章后，经过一番激烈的头脑风暴，小吉的计划也一目了然了——在屏蔽监控的情况下，利用自己的死亡，制造一个死者不明——更重要是，死因也不明（即直接凶手不明）的死亡案件，直击“学籍裁判”这个游戏模式的漏洞，以此逼迫黑白熊为旗帜的黑幕方承认游戏已经走入死局，失去了有效性（第五章小吉的真正的计划比较隐晦，并不是如百田所说是的“死者不明”，详情参见永久关闭的猫箱——五章学裁的真相，无限可能的谎言）。

这个计划的本质在于用“失控”和“未知”使黑幕混乱，一旦黑幕承认自己不知道真相，小吉的计划就90%成功了，再抛出无法证明的“死因不明”，整个游戏99%走向崩盘。

那最原行为诡异的地方在哪里呢？？

诡异点在于，最原在万事俱备的情况下，毅然地选择暴力破解了小吉的计划，把学裁的矛头从“怼黑幕”，重新指向了“怼小吉”。

为了论证这点，让我们再次回顾当时的事态：

1\. 高达里的人（百田）已经大声地说出了，“这个计划不仅仅是死者不明，更是（无法证明的）死因不明”。

2\. 黑白熊毫无意外地混乱。

3\. 高达里的人（百田）成功地逼黑白熊说出了“不知道真相”。

4\. 最原黑白熊承认不知道凶手后，在心里默念了一边百田的话，并感叹，原来这才是王马的目的啊。

结合前三点，不难推出，在学裁上，王马小吉的计划已经成功了90%以上。

那么究竟是什么使最原放弃了这个已经胜券在握的计划呢？呃，可能性大概有以下几个：

1\. 最原此时并没有能够完全理解小吉的计划，或是这个计划的目的。

坦白说，这个可能性是我最不愿意提出的。

因为该理由一旦成立，最原无疑就是个智障。

先讨论最原不了解计划的情况。学裁下半，春川被迫说出实话，最原借此想到小吉使用过EMP，接下来顺理成章推出液压机可以成为凶器。就在这时，百田跳出来了，指着众人狂气地叫嚣：“老子的这个计划，不仅死者不明，死因也不明！！”

……话都说到这个程度了，要是最原还是get不到小吉的计划，我只能觉得他应该是间歇性失忆，或是语言功能障碍了。

事实上，我觉得他是明白的，不然他也不会在心中重复了一遍。

好吧，如果他已经了解了小吉的计划，那么为什么不去实施呢？可能，他对小吉的目的有点怀疑，不知道这根搅屎棍到底想干些啥，不敢贸然行动。

其实，在我们尚未完全解析小吉计划的一周目，我们大部分人大概觉得最原就是因为这个理由放弃了小吉的计划，我们还在心里想，”哎呀最原你这孩子咋这么轴呢，一心只想着解谜，能不能停下来好好想想，小吉把命都搭进去了（当然王马没有别的选择），图的究竟是个啥？”

但，现在，我们再看一遍，最原在黑白熊承认“不知真相”后，自己在心中，一字一句地说：“原来这是为了设计成黑白熊也不知道的犯罪”。

这里最原的确没有把话说完整，小吉真正的目的是“设计一个黑白熊也不知道的犯罪，然后强行终结游戏”。

——也许最原没推理到后半句，他觉得黑白熊也不知道犯人对游戏一点影响都没有，学裁还能开，凶手还能票，游戏还能继续进行……！@#￥%&*（）对不起我编不下去了。

总之，在当时的情况下，最原如果真的没有理解小吉的计划，或者是没有理解小吉的目的，那就只能说明——他是个智障。

抱歉，话重了，准确的来说是间歇性OOC级智障。

这种理由，我是拒绝的。

当然，这里也许会有朋友提出：最原可是第一叙述视角啊，他不推理下去咱们玩个啥？然而这就有点“不端盆翔给你吃你吃啥？”的意思，剧情不合逻辑的锅推给“为了游戏能够进行”这种理由真的好么？

我同意，如果推理游戏的主角太过机智，游戏会丧失很多乐趣，因此叙述诡计，或者是隐瞒内心活动等手段，甚至一定程度内降低第一叙述视角的智商，我都非常认同。但是立场不能变啊，第五章的最原简直都快变成黑白熊的同伴了（事实上好像的确是暂时结盟？？）。如果为了游戏性，安排了这种完全不合逻辑的行动，那我宁愿你不要这么这个剧情。

既然这是一个成立了就证明最原是智障的命题，那我宁愿相信它不成立。

2\. 小吉的计划有不完备之处，按照他的计划走下去可能满盘皆输。

好，既然我们不承认最原是智障，那不妨把他当天才——也许他不仅看到了这个计划的全貌，同时也看到了它漏洞，因此，最原不敢执行。

关于这个方案的严密性和可行性，我们在五章B part吉学研究中有讨论，在这里剧情需要简单说明一下：

王马计划的核心不是“死者不明”，而是“死因不明”。死者不明只是障眼法，死因不明才是他手中的王牌。

原因很简单，如果说“死者不明”可以强行开高达驾驶舱验证真伪，那么“死因不明”真的是死无对证，你咋知道人家是死于毒杀还是死于碾压？？

就像百田说的，只有他自己才知道；也许还可以更绝一点，连百田自己都不知道——也许当时液压机还没碰到小吉，小吉就死于中毒了呢？？

一旦黑白熊没这一段的监控录像，那么，小吉的死因便是只有神知道的世界。

一旦黑白熊当着大家的面承认这一点，那么，我实在想不到，它能怎么躲过小吉这记响亮的耳光。

当然，在这个诡计的全貌浮出水面前，百田必须逼出黑白熊这句话（实际情况的百田这里有失误）。因为一但知道诡计核心是无法证明的“死因不明”，黑白熊就可以满嘴跑火车了——因为反正百田（小吉）也拿不出证据证明死因啊，那我黑白熊打死不承认监控失效，或者是撒谎说机库里还有闭路监控，你能奈我何？这也是为什么一开始小吉谎称计划为“可以验证”的“死者不明”，目的在于引诱黑白熊，以为自己没有被逼到绝境，从而说出“我不知道真相”的事实（实际情况的黑白熊智障了，毕竟不是盾子的黑白熊）。——分析小吉计划这一块是 @八月的梦游者 的任务了，原谅我这里的越俎代庖。

当时，学裁已经进行到黑白熊已经承认“没有监控录像，不知道真相”，如果不考虑黑幕方直接当着“观众”的面撕破脸皮、临时改规则，或是全员处刑（如果真这么做，那黑幕方也真是颜面尽失，我是观众要去豆瓣打一星了），我们认为，按照小吉的计划，逼黑幕方承认失败，并结束这场已经失去意义的游戏，可能性是极高的。因此最原在能看穿计划的同时，不应该有“失败”的顾虑。

当时的情况是，只要最原，或者是在场的任何人，提到、哪怕就是引出“王马小吉的死亡原因不明，春川和百田都有可能是凶手”这句话，游戏必然走入死胡同。

可惜，在场的所有人都被最原代跑的节奏，全然忽略了，“就算死者是小吉，死因也无从得知”这个事实。至于最原是如何带节奏的？五章下半场违和的推理几乎都是，最原这里的节奏带得太漂亮了，如果是有意而为之，我都忍不住为他鼓掌，一会儿讨论。

总之，就是这样一个已经成功了90%的计划，然后最后却被暴力破解，要说，这里的失败才是奇迹。

因此我们认为，第二点不成立。

3\. 最原不希望小吉的计划成功。

推到这一步，大声告诉我，一个怼黑幕的计划，谁最不希望它成功？

——黑幕本身。

啊当然，其实还有一种可能，最原既不是黑幕，也想怼黑幕，更想结束游戏，但他最最最不想的是让小吉如愿。……这也太科幻了吧？！到底是怎样的血海深仇才会连黑白熊都不管了，一门心思把小吉当头号敌人啊？！杀父夺妻不过如此。

所以，我们在不愿意承认最原是智障的情况下，只能充满绝望地承认——最原他吧，有可能——只是有可能，是黑幕。

于是，我们吹了半天水，终于可以引出我们的中心论点：

白银可能只是被洗脑，甚至是被催眠出来的背锅接盘侠，真正的黑幕，可能是最原。

既然已经提到了白银，稍微再扯一下白银作为黑幕，在情理（非逻辑）上的不合理之处。（讨论逻辑的话，这里要说的就多了，不过大家可以稍微考虑一下第一章，一直在食堂里的白银，是如何知道天海等人什么时候去的地下室呢？别忘了她去厕所只有五分钟的时间，这五分钟足够她一直坐在秘密房间等天海下到地下室再进来图书馆么？顺便，最原君当时正好在地下室楼梯旁边的教室里监视，这个房间还是最原自己选的）

我是不知道大家在玩到第六章，或者是看到第六章，是什么样的心情啦。反正在白银自曝后，我自己呢就是一直都是“WTF？？！小高你居然……咦……好像哪里不太对……这又是什么鬼？！……等等这里有点……卧槽你还来？？？”类似于“震惊和理性不断抗争”这样的状态。

也就是说，白银之所以能在六章控场，基本输出全靠“高强度、高密度”的爆炸性信息轰炸，在你还停留在上一个爆出的信息的余震中，下一个更加难以置信的信息便接踵而至。这样做的目的就是让玩家的脑子处于一片纷乱的战火之中，根本无暇思考白银的发言是否逻辑自洽和这个人本身是否具有“首谋者”的水准。

放眼全篇，不难发现，白银妹子日常划水，搜查划水，学裁三倍划水，其阿卡林的程度堪比幻之第六人，智商常年处于一种“迷之悬浮”的状态，也不知道是大智若愚还是大愚弱智（没毛病）。

因此很多玩家都说，白银这个黑幕当的是在太轻松了，一路躺赢。

可真的是这样么？我承认，作为黑幕，平时扮猪吃老虎的确是隐藏身份好方法，可在第五章，在整个游戏近乎崩盘，GM地位岌岌可危，这样的情况下还能沉得住气隐藏实力，我只能说……剧组是拖欠了黑幕工钱吧？而从她跳反之后的表现来看，也并不让人觉得此人水平有多高，很难想象一个这样智商普通的妹子，居然把所有人玩弄在鼓掌之中。

在考虑最原黑幕前，我们的解释是，她也许只是一个看板娘，游戏里的所有计划都是幕后团队在策划的。可在考虑最原黑幕论后，我们认为，最原很可能利用白银超高校级cos的身份，洗脑白银成为“疯狂崇拜盾子的coser”，即，游戏的首谋者。

不知大家是否记得，在小吉强势跳狼，公布外面世界现状、并抓走大哥后，全员基本上处于一种生无可恋的状态，最原在日常行动中更是葛优瘫了一天左右的时间、这里，游戏用了类似于“我昏昏沉沉地过了一天”这样的陈述带过。

接下来的第二天，食堂便里出现了逆转局势的洗脑手电筒。

——在黑白熊被控制住的情况下，这个手电筒一定是由黑幕制作的。

这时，对日系推理颇有造诣的 @八月的梦游者 眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。这里的叙述手段像极了推理小说中常用的叙述诡异，最原很可能就是利用了这一天的空白制作了新的洗脑手电筒，并洗脑了白银。这里的洗脑手电筒不仅是给你灌输假记忆，还会让你断断续续“想起来”一些事（类似第五章最后给的那种），从而达到“洗脑于无形”的效果。也许白银就是在接下来的几天，通过间歇闪现的渐渐“回忆”，并“确信”了自己就是“首谋者”。

截止至五章学裁结束，白银的洗脑工程应该已经全部完成，五章最后出现的盾子形象也许正是一个暗示。

如果真是这样，白银真是从最原手里稳稳地接过了这个锅，同时试图转手给盾子。

而我们现在要做的是，把这个锅物归原主。

那么以上便是站在逻辑角度的考虑，至于关于五章具体的“最学”解析我们放到下篇分析，现在，除了逻辑上的考虑，让我们再放眼看看V3的主题——谎言。

语文老师曾经曰过，高考作文结尾一定要点题。

——如此看来，小高若不是临时改了结尾（这个好像已经实锤？？），此人语文大概是不及格的。

在第六章中除了白银跑出来扯了一通似是而非的演说，我还真没看到哪里升华了主题。要是小高口中的“谎言”仅仅是让角色认识到“我tm是个假人”、让玩家认识到“我TM玩了个假游戏”，这种浮与层面、仅仅是靠大面积取胜的“谎言”——我相信如此水平的脚本，一定写不出“谎言蕴藏着无限可能性”这样的台词。

但如果，最原是黑幕呢？

与枫妹比较，第一章凶手是第一叙述视角，最后一章主谋还是第一叙述视角，整个故事用谎言做了一个闭合的圆；

这是何等的绝望？

与小吉比较，表面上追求真相的侦探编造了最大的谎言，而表面上满口谎言的欺诈家却成为了真相的殉道者；

这又是何等的讽刺？

我甚至能想象，在最后一章，当一切如山铁证都陈列在玩家眼前，当一切谜题也都如数解开，全部的证据都指向了一个最可怕，最黑暗，同时却又是最无法撼摇的真相。当指认犯人的界面从银幕上跳出，确认主谋者的圆圈，在幸存角色中绕了一圈又一圈，最后终于还是停在了那个一直陪伴着我们的主人公的立绘上。

——如果这就是结局，小高这天估计还是上定了，但整个游戏的逼格瞬间拔高到了哲学范畴，比起白银怒怼玩家的“没有买卖就没有杀戮”不知道高到哪里去了。

至此，最原黑幕论的综述到此便是全部了，接下来本该是分析一下作为突破点的第五章，但写到这里，发现篇幅已经完全超出了预期，于是决定还是分开发会比较好吧。毕竟大家看久了，眼睛也会累吧（。

最后，让我再来洗地一秒，我真的不是黑，与其说是黑，不如说我们实在无法接受官方这样搞最原，才提出了其为黑幕论的可能性。

大家难道不觉得，这一款像卡密萨玛一样邪魅狂狷的最日天也很有魅力么？（顶锅盖跑


	7. 永久关闭的猫箱——五章学裁的真相，无限可能的谎言

Author: sherrylxy

五章学裁一直让我十分困惑，因为最原在下半场后半的推理从逻辑上和情感上都让人理解不能，和他之前虽然有些直线但基本上逻辑清晰的推理风格完全不同，更严重的是他还在高潮推理时犯了一个十分明显的错误（详情请见小插曲：）。虽然这个也有可能只是小高不走心导致的bug，但是，四章高潮推理也同样存在不可忽视的矛盾，二章的伪证也有着严重的“漏看”，六章的推理也有很多牵强的地方。当这些“错误”接连出现在一个超高校级的“侦探”身上时，不得不让人怀疑，这真的只是无心之失吗？详细内容将在后续的针对最原终一的系列分析文章中具体说明，接下来我们将主要讨论王马小吉最终诡计的真实目的，以及五章学裁被掩盖的“真相”。要寻找“真相”，首先我们需要推翻最原在五章学裁的后四分之一场的一切“推理”（说实在的，那种利用浅显的逻辑兜圈子，并且各种偷换概念的诡辩根本就不叫“推理”，而是迷惑人心的“戏言”），仔细地想一想，在最原没有逼迫高达里的百田现身之前，以我们所掌握的线索，和坐在高达里的人在学裁上的表现，用这些真的能推理出“百田是杀死小吉的凶手”这个事实吗？答案自然是否定的，因为没有任何证据能说明视频停顿时是否发生了什么，也没有任何证据能证明死者死因究竟是毒死，压死还是自杀。哪怕知道了坐在高达里的人是百田，知道了死者其实是小吉，嫌疑人也依旧是百田，王马和春川三个人，每种可能性都能给出合理的解释。举一个极端的例子，学裁后半的推理其实都建立在春川的证言之上，而在黑白熊的监视中断后，没人能证实春川说的“小吉抢走了解药”这一点的真假，也就无法否定春川有为了包庇百田而撒谎的可能性，当然从情感上考虑春川应该是没有说谎，但也不可否认这种可能性是存在的。推理不可以单纯靠“相信”这种感情，是要靠逻辑和证据的，事实就是没有证据，谁都没有证据，包括黑幕和黑白熊。五章的案件线索众多，表面的诡计对玩家来说也并不复杂，但真相的核心却是封闭的，将外围推理得越清晰，思考得越完善，就越能够了解到案件的“真相”其实是一个永远打不开的猫箱。

那么，围绕着这个被他用生命关闭的猫箱，小吉的计划究竟是什么呢？真的像百田说的那样是靠死者不明诱导黑白熊和黑幕一起搞错凶手投错票吗？在思考小吉死前关于“讨厌这个杀戮游戏，一定要结束它”这点究竟有没有说谎的时候，是不是也应该想一想，他交给百田的所谓的计划，和他告诉百田的让黑白熊选错凶手，是否也是利用百田来达到真正目的一个谎言呢？首先，我们可以肯定的是，小吉的计划最重要的一环就是要证明规则无效，黑白熊根本没有作为裁判的权威，整个学级裁判就是个笑话。他告诉百田为了达到这一点需要让黑白熊选错凶手，其实不然，他们完全没必要冒投票这个险。在学级裁判中，黑白熊是何时失去权威的呢？从它被怼出自己也不知道凶手，从而不得不加入讨论的那一刻。现在想想看，这个学级裁判在那一刻之后真的有进行下去的必要吗？无论怎么推理都没有证据能证明凶手是谁，连GM都不知道凶手是谁，这个学级裁判已经开不下去了！所以，根本不需要什么投票，在这一刻学级裁判已经被破坏了。正确的选择其实是放弃讨论凶手，不去执着于永远解不开的谜题，集中火力攻击“黑白熊不知道凶手”这一点。因为，GM都已经承认不知道答案了，接下来讨论谁是凶手有意义吗？谁来判断对错？谁来决定处刑？不要说什么怕讨论不出结果黑白熊会处刑全员，它自己都不知道谜底，我就故意送你一个错解，你也不知道真假。规则在这时候已经变成了最好的攻击黑白熊的武器，此时不趁胜追击，发挥弹丸传统的嘴炮，更待何时？有趣的是，想想是谁把话题从死因不明上引开，谁又是黑白熊在穷途末路中求助的对象呢？

为了一步步让黑白熊承认不知道凶手，小吉所设计的局比我们一开始所认为的要复杂得多，他刻意地同时向不同方向误导着黑幕和观众。五章的案件小吉留下了无数的线索，地上的三支箭，打开驾驶舱的高达，解毒药的瓶子，冲压机的影像，最关键的一个就是他带血的上衣。小吉在躺上冲压机前究竟为什么要脱衣服一直让人感觉很奇怪（当然不可否认我们对这个福利大放送很开心啦），如果他的目的真的是像他说的一样，要用死者不明来误导黑白熊，为什么会故意留下这么多表明“死者其实是王马小吉”的证据？不要忘了一点，小吉是知道这个自相残杀的游戏是有“观众”的，而他又憎恨着这些“观众”……所以从“观众”角度去思考，他们会如何看待这些证据，是不是会觉得自己发现了不得了的疑点，是不是会抓住这些疑点，去一步步地推理，想找出隐藏着的“真相”？那么恭喜，推理的尽头其实什么都没有，知道得越多，就越明白这个局根本就无解，死者不明其实只是个幌子，这个局的真正底牌是彻彻底底的谁都不知道答案的“死因不明”。越是一路抓着小吉抛出的线索层层推进，找到“真相”时就越绝望。对于“观众”而言，五章案件的“真相”就是小吉最后的谎言——还记得他在四章时说过的话吗？“和唯一的真相不同，谎言有无限的可能”——我们知道案件的主使是谁吗？知道；知道他用了什么物理性的诡计吗？知道；知道案件的“真相”吗？知道；那我们知道凶手是谁吗？不知道，因为我们得到的真相只是“可能性”而已。更有趣的是，四章小吉曾诱导黑白熊说出了“不管主使是谁，动手的那一个才是凶手”，当然如果说这是埋伏笔那多少有些因果倒置，因为那时候小吉大概没有想过这个计划，但黑白熊对真正“凶手”的定义也是他这个诡计的基础，在钻规则漏洞这一点不得不说小吉真的很厉害。

同时，对于黑幕来说，小吉的诱导其实是向着另一个方向的。在后面的讨论中我们将默认最原是黑幕，一是因为他最可疑，二是因为这是小吉的计划所需要考虑的最糟情况。首先需要明确的一点是，从黑幕的视点，以最客观的态度来看，死者是小吉+小吉是这个计划的主使这二者同时成立的可能性其实是无限趋近于零的（详情见plan A猜想）。让我们先把目光转移到五章推理的转折点上，也就是春川开口说出她所知道的机库里发生的一切的时候。不知道是否有人像我一样在一周目还没有怀疑最原时，被他的高潮推理误导，误以为小吉扔电磁炸弹是在春川最终离开机库后，而黑幕是知道机库大门被关上，解药被小吉抢走等一系列事实的？虽然就这样断言最原故意说错的目的是误导玩家多少有些反应过度，但发现自己一直以来的推理因为被最原误导而漏看了重要的事实着实让我脊背发寒。在这里让我们整理一下，除了搜查时掌握的那些证据，黑幕比我们多了解多少真相呢？  
1）春川闯进机库，毒箭射中了王马和百田  
2）王马在春川第一次离开去拿解毒药时使用了电磁炸弹  
3）春川最后失魂落魄地离开了机库  
当然这里还有一个分支就是像我们之前的五章研究（见相关文章）里提到过的，小吉当晚其实是想自己使用电磁炸弹提前执行plan A的，那样的话黑幕监视中断只可能会更早，知道的内容也会更少（不过如果是这样的话春川闯进来时小吉下意识地要去找遥控器就有点忙中出错的嫌疑了）。而最关键的事实——解毒药被小吉抢走了这件事，黑幕是不可能知道的。也就是说，结合现场留下的诸多证据，黑幕很难推断出当晚事件的主动权其实掌握在小吉手里。从黑幕的视角来理解，小吉故意留下那么多证据，把现场弄得漏洞百出的理由也就更加明了——为了降低黑幕对“这其实是王马小吉设下的局”的防备。如果现场被处理得滴水不漏，黑幕在信息过少的情况下反而会猜到一定是小吉在搞什么鬼，推理时也会小心翼翼；而线索越多，黑幕的警惕性也就会越低，就越有可能误认为自己只要根据这些线索顺藤摸瓜就能搞清楚到底发生了什么，很难去思考自己顺的藤是从哪里来，摸到的瓜到底是什么（有没有觉得这句话很熟悉）。小吉在现场留下的所有证据，还有在学裁上拿出来的冲压机影像（那个停顿也有可能是小吉故意制造的），其实都在将黑幕的思维向“百田才是真凶”和“百田和春川是共犯”的方向引导，将黑幕的视线从自己身上转移开。对于他来说，最需要避免的就是学裁开场黑幕就推断他才是凶手，虽然这是错解，但容易让黑幕提高警惕，很难落入圈套。所以，黑幕越是认为小吉才是死者，情况就越有利。这也是小吉欺骗百田他的诡计是死者不明的其中一个目的——想必他对百田的演技是没有报太大希望的，百田靠着他给的台词本欺骗观众是没问题，但欺骗身为黑幕的最原就很难了。所以，当黑幕通过现场和自己掌握的事件信息推理出死者很可能是小吉，结合学裁开始春川奇怪的态度，高达里的人很可能是百田，却又努力地在扮演小吉，故意造成死者是百田的假象——这个情形看起来像什么呢？春川这么做只可能是在庇护百田，所以凶手是百田。百田为什么要杀小吉？为了防止春川成为凶手。考虑到百田的性格，成为了凶手最后一定会为了大家牺牲自己，那他现在拼命扮演小吉是为了什么？是不是很像一章枫妹的情况？小吉大概死前对百田说了些多余的话，让百田抱着“人之将死其言也善”的想法相信了他不是真黑幕，所以才会尽自己所能布置现场，想和枫妹一样利用学裁揪出真正的黑幕——这么考虑的话，黑幕简直是在学裁开始就立于不败之地。因为他根本不需要做多余的事情，只要像之前一样认认真真地专注于推理，逼春川说出真相就好了（这情况比一章学裁要安全得多，因为最原除了那个手电筒，真的是全程没有参与事件）。而这，恰好落入了小吉的计算之中，因为这个计划能成功的关键就是“要有一个稳定的推理担当”，来拨开案件的迷雾，把“犯人不明”这个内核暴露给所有人。如果最原不是黑幕，那他一定可以将事件的“真相”揭露出来，连嘴炮黑白熊的任务都可以交给他，这个计划九成九能够成功。如果最原是黑幕，那他就是被自己的推理推入深渊，还有什么能比这个更讽刺呢？

其实，很多人都有怀疑过“死者不明”这个计划是不稳的，因为黑幕方有很多手段可疑偷偷地确定高达里坐的到底是谁。但在“死者不明”只是障眼法的情况下，黑幕越是确定高达里坐的是百田，就越容易一脚踩进“犯人不明”的陷阱里。关于这个我和Rossilinka曾就六章发现的“吸虫器”有过一点支线讨论。我们一直不清楚mini黑白熊能否钻进高达驾驶舱，但以防万一，如果将运行中的“吸虫器”和一个暗盒组合安放在高达的驾驶舱里，是否能制造出“绝对无法被黑白熊监视的小范围密闭空间”？这个机关的成功率还是很大的，而且在之前的plan A猜想中，小吉的互换诡计恐怕也需要用到这个机关。那么，如果mini黑白熊钻进驾驶舱里，让黑幕看到了对黑白熊的监视完全没有防备的百田，是不是能让黑幕基本排除了对“百田其实是在执行小吉的计划”的怀疑呢？因为小吉可是一直知道黑幕有监视的啊，连监视的手段都清楚，怎么可能不防备这一点呢。这个计划最神奇的地方就在于此，除了最关键的两小时，其他的信息知道的越多对黑幕就越不利，调查得越深就陷得越深，简直是专门为身为黑幕的“超高校级的侦探”设计的——这也正是为了应对“最原是黑幕”的这个最坏情况。实际上，以最原的智商和公信力，只要小吉一死，他无论怎么跳怎么胡乱推理在场的人都不会怀疑他（想想四章他乱做伪证时就被小吉威胁了）——当然玩家和“观众”另说，但对玩家最原有主视角的优势，很难让人去怀疑他；而“观众”那边我们知道的信息又太少。所以小吉死前的计划很大一部分都是设计来对付黑幕最原的，而他不告诉百田真正的计划，一方面是因为这个计划前期太复杂，在中着毒快死了的情况下根本没有时间细说，而另一方面也是为了防最原。想想看如果百田知道小吉的真正诡计是要制造“犯人不明”的案件来拉黑白熊入坑，也知道为达到这点需要有一个人来负责推理，他会怎么做？一定会在学裁一开始就不停地给最原暗示，让他明白这个计划的真实目的……好了，最原如果是黑幕的话一旦知道这个真实目的，根本不会去推理真相，而是绕过这个死结，提前上演他后半场学裁的诡辩，再逼百田为了保大家跳出高达自认凶手。这样，连“黑白熊不知道凶手”这一点也被掩盖，这个计划就真的输得血本无归了。不过，即使小吉没有告诉百田这个计划，他也把很多关键的台词都写进了台词本里（比如“死因不明”，比如对黑白熊的威胁，比如影像中的停顿可能没有发生交换），方便百田及时带节奏——至于能不能打得过黑幕最原，全看最原在发觉小吉的真实目的之前能够推理出多少“真相”。为了引诱最原推出真相，小吉也特地为他量身定做了不少陷阱，最值得一提的就是那个有着明显停顿的冲压机影像。第一眼看到那个影像时，是不是会怀疑上面的人被换掉了？那么在黑幕看来，最有可能拍下这个影像的是谁？是春川和百田。小吉正是利用了黑幕最原对于自己没有看到的事情疑心较重这一点（详情见相关文章里关于二章的那个“多余”的伪证的讨论，我们之后也会从最原是黑幕的角度来重新解释），故意在开场就将最原的思路导向了怀疑春川。这样的话，在第一声警钟出现，也就是春川说出的事实和他想象的不相符时，他的第一反应也会是“春川可能在说谎，为了包庇百田”而不会停止推理，直到推出最重要的事实——“小吉扔了电磁炸弹，所以死因可能是冲压机”，被百田的“犯人不明”+“黑白熊不知道犯人”两招连打，才发现大事不妙。可以说，最原这时候已经半只脚踩进了小吉的陷阱里了。

明白了这些之后，再去想想看，当黑白熊被怼出自己也不知道凶手是谁这个事实时，它为什么会那么惊慌？说实在的，如果不是它那个时候的表现，谁都不能确定它真的不知道案件的真相，那它到底在慌什么？在搜查时和五章学裁的前半场，黑白熊可一直是一副成竹在胸的样子，还或多或少地故意提供了一些情报和引导议论，却偏偏在那一刻惊慌失措，连带暴露了可能会让这个游戏终结的事实，让人忍不住感叹“这简直是我见过的最差的一届校长”“黑白熊你是不是傻”——当然，它也真的就这么傻。我们玩家可能会或多或少受弹丸12代游戏的影响，将盾子操纵的黑白熊的形象代入，会觉得“这代黑白熊虽然故意卖蠢，但一定能保持冷静，智商高，控得住场“。但仔细想想这个校长自身的种种表现，有什么是能摆得上台面的吗？它的种种”犯智障“的行为，有什么是能让人回想起来豁然开朗感叹”原来如此“的吗？完全没有，从一章就开始用时限当动机就让人明白了这代黑白熊有多low，它做过的最亮眼的选择大概就是在五章后半场学裁抱最原大腿。所以，正是因为知道这个黑白熊有几斤几两，小吉才将它选为计划的突破口，毕竟校长在明黑幕在暗，而这个普通AI普通熊的校长也比黑幕要好利用得多。再回到黑白熊视角，在被小吉（百田）问出“黑白熊你肯定是知道凶手是谁的吧？就像以往一样”时，它到底在想什么呢？我们要清楚，它在之前可是一直觉得真凶是百田（或者很小很小的可能性是春川），而春川和百田联手给它设了一个误导死者是谁的局，根本没有想到这个局的真实目的是“犯人不明，而它也不知道犯人”。也就是说，在这之前，黑白熊一直觉得胜券在握，其他人都是在它和黑幕的掌心里起舞，而在这一刻，黑白熊才突然意识到，MD劳资真说不出凶手是谁，或者说，在这一刻，它才意识到那监视中断的两小时的重要性，而这个局，根本不可能是像百田或者春川这样单纯的人设计的。思考完全是被设局者误导所带来的恐慌是不言而喻的，不管它知不知道对面高达里的人到底是百田还是小吉，是设局者让它一直误认为自己知道凶手是谁，这点是可以确定的。所以在不知道对方还有什么底牌的情况下，它完全没有胆子说出“我知道凶手是谁”。而小吉的计划，也在这一刻完成了“将军”，利用心理战逼迫黑白熊，让它在无法反应过来的短时间内承认了对自己十分不利的事，也将黑幕拉入了进退维谷的境地。以为学级裁判就是输不了，骚遍全场惨遭对方卡你timing一波打穿，心态已崩的黑白熊打出了GG。

如果说五章学裁前四分之三场是小吉利充分用所有人的心理来布局，心思缜密步步为营的阴谋算计，那后四分之一场就是黑幕最原被黑白熊丢了个烂摊子过来后，孤注一掷出奇制胜的暴力破局。他将赌注都压在了最高也最有利的可能性上，并瞄准了这个计划中唯一的薄弱环节与突破口，也就是百田可能不知道小吉的真实计划这一事实，将局势从崩溃边缘挽救了回来。在我一周目还没有怀疑最原时，一直觉得他五章后面的推理违和感重重，二周目仔细推敲仍旧是逻辑混乱，甚至让我怀疑了他的智商和精神状况……但考虑到他是黑幕的可能性后，一切瞬间豁然开朗，他的“推理”是这个绝境中的大逆转，最后的“伪证”也成功配合了黑白熊达成致命一击，不愧是真正的谎言大师。不过这些在这篇讨论中就先不做过多解释，我们准备再开一个新课题来好好研究最原的一系列微妙举动，课题名就干脆叫“最学”算了……弹丸论破v3是个有趣的游戏，虽然小高的尿性让人很难确定有些“剧情bug”是否真的是有意为之，但当我们尝试着去怀疑最原这个叙述的主视角后，很多看似“bug”的地方奇妙地被串了起来。既然小高在第一章就搞出了“主视角是凶手”的事件，那他真的没有可能再搞一出“主视角就是黑幕”吗？所以我决定暂时忘记小高那如同车祸现场般惨不忍睹的动画，以对待打越老师的作品的态度对待弹丸论破v3，毕竟，什么是真实，什么是谎言，本身就是要我们自己去分辨，整部作品从头到尾都这么暗示着。连被盖章是“谎言”的代表的王马小吉，其实一直以来都在执着地探寻着游戏的真相，那我们又有什么理由对真实视而不见呢？


	8. 从坟头蹦迪到刀尖起舞——最原黑幕论下的第五章学裁

Author: Rossilinka

鉴于这篇和其上篇【严重剧透】【吉学衍生】毒奶可耻但是有用——最原黑幕论简述 里的言论太过颠（che）覆(dan)，在这里补充几点声明：

*关于实锤：我们只是提出了一个可能性，全篇仅仅浮于探讨该可能性是否能降低剧情上的卡顿感，并自圆其说，我们没有任何板上钉钉的实锤，意旨不在于“证明”，而在于“尝试”。

*关于过度分析：我们并不是在推测作者的想法，小高怎么想我们一点都不在意（去你的动画三狗屁剧情），我们的目的在于“通过官方现有的事实， 依照逻辑，给出一个最能说服自己的答案，并把这个答案分享给大家”。至于这个自娱自乐的答案是否是小高的原意，who cares?

*关于争议性：我和基友最开始讨论只是单纯地不接受，官方解释下的，最原无理由地智商掉线。因此决定舍弃官方给出的答案另起炉灶，其目的绝不是为了引战。另外，这里更多的也是抛砖引玉，如果有任何同好能在解决了剧情逻辑违和的情况下，推翻我们的猜测，我们敲锣打鼓放鞭炮式欢迎,。

*关于想反论的同好：1. 请带上你的脑子和逻辑，无脑谩骂我们将不予理会 2. 请你站在我们面前再说话 ，隔空喊话我们真的听不见，当然如果不是以认真讨论为目的，只是想吐个槽发泄发泄的，请参见下一条。

*关于不想反论但生理性厌恶的同好：由于分析的对象是最原，Tag我不会改，但为了各位身心健康，由衷建议你能拉黑我们。

**********************************************

OK，接上上篇的话茬， 既然第五章使我们怀疑最原的突破口，让我们重新站在黑幕最原的角度，再看一次五章学裁——场从坟头蹦迪到刀尖起舞的惊险剧。

首先要站在最原的立场，我们必须弄清楚，在监控录像部分被屏蔽的第五章，他手上的信息有多少。这一点直接取决于小吉什么时候扔的emp，现在我们认为：  
1.在春川开高达进机库前；  
2\. 在春川离开去拿解药且返回之前；

（有同好补充了第三种可能，即，3. 在王马抢药喝下后，春川泪奔划伤操作板前。其依据是小吉应该是在春川回来后才能确认只有一瓶解药，继而决定实施该计划。  
然而我们不讨论该情况理由是：首先，由小吉在第四章表现看，他对最原研究室里的毒药了如指掌，所以他完全有可能知道解药只有一瓶，从而在春川回来前定下计划；其次，从王马喝药到春川怒划操作板，时间间隔不超过一分钟，王马必须得以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势完成emp投放，当然这种情况的可能性也是有的，只是有点险。）

无论是哪一点，都与最原在高潮推理时推测的“小吉春川划伤操作板离去后扔的emp”不符合，至于他为什么要扯这个谎，之后再议。现在我们需要确信的是，黑幕方手中掌握的信息最多是到“春川用毒箭射伤了百田和小吉”为止。

大家想想，如果你是黑幕，发生案件后急匆匆地去黑白熊秘密房间里看监控，看到这里时，监控信号中断，当信号再次回复，机库里己经是早上杀人现场般的模样，这时候，你会怎么想。

“马格吉啊，老子裤子都脱了你就给我看这个？？”

带着这样的心情，我们的黑幕上了学裁，而且他知道，这一次和第四章不同，那时至少作为表面GM的黑白熊是知道真相的，而这一次，没有人知道发生什么。

死者不明。手法不明。死亡时间，不明。

所幸——最原此时长舒一口气，现场留下的证据还算充足，看看手边，我们有厕所里的三支箭，塞在马桶里的小吉的衣服（。），从厕所到碾压机边上的可疑血迹，等等。如果说这个犯人的目的是隐藏死者，这个现场简直漏洞百出。

顺便，还有，一开始便在学裁上神神叨叨，扬言要让王马血债血偿的春川。

最原一拍大腿，没错！就是这样！

结合“春川用毒箭射伤百田和小吉”，“解药只有一瓶”，“漏洞百出的杀人现场”，“蹩脚的藏证据方式”，“高达里的人强势跳小吉（。）”，以及“学裁上拿出的欲盖弥彰的杀人录影带”，等信息，最原很快地推出了，无非就是百田春川合力干死了小吉、隐瞒死者，在学裁上找一波黑幕的套路，再不济，估计就是相互包庇，兴许春川或者百田就毕业了。

想到这，最原在心里露出了卡密萨玛一般邪魅的微笑，破解你们俩个单细胞夫妇的套路还不简单，总之现在先好好推理，逼春川坦白当晚在机库里发生了什么再说。

殊不知，这里就已经上了王马的道。

于是我们可以看到，在学裁上半场，最原确实有在按照他一贯的思路，给出了符合思考逻辑的、公平的推理，原因是：他不知道案件的真相，也正因如此，他才胜券在握地认为，这一次的真相，亦是他作为GM可以承受的真相。

就这样，他顺风顺水地用推理出了——当然前半段也都是他能从监控里确认的内容——当晚机库里存在着“第三者”（“大嫂你就是大哥和小吉的第三者”这个梗真是百笑不厌wwww），从而进一步，从春川嘴里逼出了当晚被王马抹去的真相。

这里插个话，最原作为黑幕，在前几章，所有真相都应该是了然于心的，对他而言，考验智商的点反倒是如何站在非狼的平民视角，从有到无再到有的推理过程。不得不说，他这里做得非常好，几乎没有什么漏洞（此处应有掌声）。

然而，这个真相，才是黑幕方噩梦的开始。

春川的话中，有一点是和最原的猜测完全不符合的，就是小吉抢走了百田解药。

这一事实的爆出几乎推翻了最原所有的推理，重新把视线拉回了小吉身上，无论接下来发生了什么，死的是百田亦或是小吉，这个计划的策划人，很可能不是春川和百田，而是小吉。

这大概就是“你以为让你嘿嘿嘿的是美少女，推开房门却发现是母猩猩”，这种程度的打击。（本质吉厨不解释

然而，即使知道了计划的主谋可能是小吉，最原这里也尚未死心，他立刻从“春川划操作板警报却没响”这一点，引出了“小吉使用过emp弹”。

事实上，现在最原也只能把议论往这个方向引，如果说小吉之前放出的“证据线头”杂论无章，在春川说出真相的那一刻，留给最原的线头便只剩“失灵的警报”，最原即使是再怎么绝望于“这是王马的局”的事实，但凡他还有一丝斗志，都会揪着这个证据线头往下推，截至目前，最原已经完全走进了小吉的圈套里。

接下来发生的事，就有正式从“坟头蹦迪”往“刀尖起舞”转变了，因为最原在推出“emp使用”之后，接下来必然会引出：

1\. 碾压机红外感应失灵——死者的死因不明。

2\. 黑白熊监控失灵——黑幕方不清楚真相。

于是，就在最原满头大汗地说出“死者可能死于碾压”之后，高达里的百田果不其然地透露出了小吉计划的核心——无法求证的死因不明。

在这里分析一下为什么最原已经发现上套了还继续推理，他这个时候应该是为了不让高达里的人怀疑，如果他这时候刻意避开真相，无论高达里坐的是谁都有可能怀疑这个明显可疑的举动（尤其是在高达里的人知道真相的情况下）。而且他很可能已经准备放弃黑白熊，专心跳他的预言家——至少挂一只狼，比挂一只再暴露一只来的要简单多了。

总之发展到这里，最原应该已经完全知道了小吉计划的全貌。

然而这时候，小吉的计划只成功了一半，剩下那一半，多亏了黑白熊助攻。

就像我之前说的，小吉计划最重要的一个点，就是逼黑白熊承认“黑幕不知道真相”。而这最好是在小吉计划核心暴露之前完成，然而这里幸运——或者说是不幸的是——场上的黑白熊不是征服了世界的江指导盾子小姐，而是一头普通的AI熊。

最原已经了解到了小吉的计划，但黑白熊没有。

于是，百田按照王马的剧本，轻轻地，怼了黑白熊一下——“你该不会不知道凶手是谁吧？”。

黑白熊闻之瞬间失控，秒承认后果断抱上了最原的大腿。

——王马计划成功已加载完成90%。

这里我要是最原，我此时可能连死的心都有了。讲道理，黑白熊这里要是脸皮厚一点、淡定一点，什么事都好说，这一卖队友，真是满盘皆输了。

反观黑白熊，在卖了一波队友后还当个没事人，感觉自己萌萌哒；可最原倒好，被搞得连明哲保身都做不到，队友要玩儿完还顺便把自己也拉下了水，现在骑虎难下，往下推理也不是，不推理也不是。怎么办？

接下来，被逼到了绝境的最原，为我们上演了一出绝妙的诡辩。

当然，这个诡辩是危险的，但凡场上有任何一个头脑清醒的人存在——别说女仆姐真宫寺星龙马——哪怕来个安吉，他的诡辩都不可能成功，可以说，最原把这一把都压在了场上人的智商（欠费）上。

于是乎，在学裁后半场，最原主要做了一下几件事：

1\. 转移注意力，为王马小吉洗仇恨度。

这里要多亏了梦野的千里送人头，在发生了这么多事后，居然在场的人还以为小吉是黑幕？？？最原这里应该是一边惊叹于队友，啊不应该是剩余对手们见底智商余额，一边下决心逆转局势，于是他马上引出了“王马小吉不是黑幕”这个情报。

之前大家奶一波小吉是真凶的原因在于，他们都觉得小吉是游戏的主谋者，是绝望残党，一个绝望残党怒杀大哥这样的希望顺理成章。现在可好，小吉根本不是黑幕，大家对他是凶手的肯定立马减了几分（不要吐槽这里的逻辑，讲真我也不是很懂，但去看看学裁，他们真的就是这么想的orz)。

而在洗清了小吉作为首谋者的仇恨值后，最原当机立断，从死亡影像出发，抛出了他的第一个诡辩。

2\. 通过死亡录像，借用伪二分法得到百田不是死者的结论

其实吧，事情发展到这一步，可以用来讨论的线索已经非常非常的有限了，最原果不其然地把视线再次转移到了看上去颇有些疑点的死亡录像上，并借此推理出，百田不是死者。

然而这里，最原的逻辑很奇怪，它是这样的：

“既然这个计划本身就是要隐藏死者，再拿出这样的录像不是很奇怪么？所以它一定是用来误导我们的，那么我们一定要反其道而行之，它依然在里面演了死者是百田，那么死者就一定不是百田！”

如果以实现A为前提, B存在与A违和，那B里出现的肯定都是相反的！

好一个伪二分法，算你厉害！

在这里要说明的是，诡辩一般不会一眼就让人觉得这是在扯淡，乍一听感觉好像蛮有道理的，仔细一想却总感觉好像有哪里不对；想攻击逻辑漏洞却不知道要从哪下手；可不反击，又总是萦绕着一股淡淡的违和感。

尤其是在学裁上，当大家都已经山穷水尽的时候，即便最原抛出的是诡辩，剩下的人也不会去想这个逻辑是否有哪里不对（大体上剩下的几个人都没啥逻辑可言。

——包括高达里的百田。百田虽然与小吉结盟，但他从始至终，相信最原，远胜于相信小吉。（惨

3\. 借推理“受害人更换”手法，偷换一波概念

这里是我第一次意识到最原使用了逻辑谬误的诡辩，当时这点之于我的震惊，不亚于遭受到了隔着次元壁的替身攻击，因为它实在，太！高！明！了！恩，待我慢慢道来。

当第二点完成后，最原看了一眼场上，很好，除了高达里的人垂死挣扎，基本上大家都已经买了“百田不是死者”的账，接下来要做的就是如何把小吉的诡计给绕过去了。

同时，在春川等人的视角，现在要解决的是，如何做到交替死者——那这个重要的推理任务，自然还是落在了最原头上。

在春川等人的视角，这里的最原当然也是不负众望地注意到了死亡录像，在碾压机降下时，那一瞬间不自然的停顿，借此推出了一定是在这个时候交换了受害人云云。

这时候，最原猛地恍然大悟地拍了一下大腿：

“哎呀，原来如此啊！！”

讲道理，我一周目的时候还以为有什么大新闻，结果发现最原想说的是，这个计划的实施必须同时要求受害人和凶手合作完成，不然无法做到暂停摄像在启动。

嗐，你这不是废话么？！这么激动干嘛！

诶？等等……你说啥？凶手和受害人？

发现了么？最原在这已经偷换了一个概念，把“机库里的两个人”偷换成了“凶手和受害人”。

由此开始，最原直接用“凶手和受害人”来指代“百田和小吉”。

这么做的结果就是，直接绕过了小吉设计好的“死因不明”，把死因限定在了“压死”这个手法上。

更重要的是他这个偷换概念的手法是通过一个浅显得不行的事实。

也就是说，你无法反驳最原说的任何一个推论，然而，你已经被他偷换了概念。

这一招确实是教科书级的偷换概念，给最原给这绕了一圈后，果不其然，所有人都已经全然忘了刚刚百田口中的死者不明。

——其中的所有人包括百田自己，他最后的垂死挣扎也是一直地辩解自己是王马，而不是抛出“死因不明”。

——请允许我做个黑人问号的表情？？？？

4\. 万事具备，再来场扰乱视听的高潮推理

到了这一步，最原应该可以送了一口气：节奏现在已经牢牢地掌握在他的手中了，现在只有以最快的速度——在其他人没发现逻辑谬误之前结束这场学裁，接下来就可以好好领工资了。

于是在高潮推理上，他又带了一波节奏，把王马投放emp的时间推迟到了春川划伤操作板泪奔离开机库后。详情可参见（剧情bug还是刻意误导？——坑人的五章高潮推理）

这里我们讨论一下他的目的，最原不希望有人（很可能是想保大哥的春川自己）在这个节骨眼上提出春川说谎的可能性（现在最原应该一听到“说谎”就想吐了——都是被某人虐的——站一秒王最），因此他需要用“黑白熊有这一段的监控”证明春川证言的真实性。除此之外，也有继续蒙蔽视听的作用，让人更进一步地认为，放emp是为了构成死者不明的诡计。

5\. 以防最坏的情况，刺激百田自曝，同时再跳一波白莲花

在做完高潮推理有后，最原惊讶的发现，高达里的人竟然还没有死心，虽然是让人焦虑，但对最原而言，幸运的是，高达里的人的确已经全然忘记了“死因不明”的可能性，而是全力和“死者不明”杠上了。

这简单，最原想，直接把百田逼出来就好了。

于是，我们看见了在学裁前的“最后交流”。

我不知道有多少人怀疑这个“最后交流”是想干嘛？反正我是有那么一瞬间怀疑了最原的目的。而且，在这里，很鸡贼的，官方并没有给任何最原心里活动的提示，还记得在其他章节的伪证，最原至少都会跟玩家“说明”这个伪证的来意，唯独这一章，除了一句“我有一件必须搞懂的事，请各位配合我”除此之外——

什、么、都、没、有。

那么再来看他的伪证内容，还是围绕着死者不明，把凶手从百田转到了小吉，很显然，他的目的并不是在于走小吉的计划，怒怼一波黑幕；如果最原的这个伪证不是想赔上所有人保大哥的话，那他的目的就只有一个，以在场所有人的性命相逼，让百田从高达里出来，给这场诡辩划上一个完整的句号。

不得不说，他这一步算得太准，一听到“全员处刑”，百田就坐不住了，果断地从高达里跳了出来，承认了最原的推理。

至此，最原的惊天大逆转已全部完工，以百分之一的可能性，驳倒了王马的压倒性胜率（此处应有热烈的掌声）。

那么看完了最原视角的五章，我们也不得不惊叹于王最两人的智商，这种明争暗斗的智力对决就有一点当时月和L的意思，就连一直不吃最王最的我都有点想站1s黑幕最原X王马了呢（重点错。

这里只是我们对于第五章的分析，至于其他章节，第一章还有大新闻——或者说，第一章的推理也需要全部翻盘，不过现在篇幅，是真写不下了……（吐血。


	9. 白银真凶or最原真凶？一章案件可能性分析

Author: Rossilinka & sherrylxy

*********************************************  
前情提要：上回故事说到了第五章，最原作为黑幕的可能在一定程度上解释了剧情的不连贯性和逻辑硬伤。同时，若单独看第五章，他作为黑幕也并未对剧情产生比较明显的漏洞，即在现有的信息下，能够自圆其说。但是这仅仅是第五章。我们都知道表观上，黑幕搞了大新闻的章节是一章和六章，如果在进一步讨论最原黑幕论的可行性，无论如何也绕不过天海死亡案，以及关于这个案件的全部推理。于是，在这个背景下，我们决定丢掉官方的推理，重新回过头来在理一遍天海案件。

在此之前，我们需要再次提醒各位的是，如果考虑黑幕是最原，那么天海和赤松的案件将被全部翻盘，也就是说，从时间顺序到手法，都会与官方给出的最原视角的推理有较大出入。但当你觉得我们在扯一个和原来认知完全不一样的观点时，请先稍微思考一下，该情况从逻辑上合理和操作性上是否可行，再考虑是否要否定我们的观点。  
**********************************************

让我们开始先从最开始，也是最直白的观点入手：

白银是杀死天海的真凶。

这是最原在第六章通过各种证据推理出来的结论，同时也是证明白银是黑幕的最重要的证据。在六章学裁时，白银几乎是毫无还击承认了，然而除去“凶手认罪”这一点“铁证”， 六章最原那些的推理当真毫无疑点？

答案当然是否定的。

首先，让我们先看最原判定白银是凶手的最决定性的证据：在白银的不在场证明中有五分钟的空白——即去了一楼的女厕所。

很好，那么这个不在场证明是谁提出来的呢？

真宫寺。他是第一个提出这一段共有的不在场证明的人，他的发言也在学裁上作为证词被提出——当然，所有当时在食堂吃意面的小伙伴，东条和入间，也都确认了这一段。那么这个在后期作为“白银黑幕论”的重要证言怎样被提出来的呢？请看VCR(口胡

“在听到尸体发现广播的时候，我正在食堂享用最后的晚餐”  
“入间同学，东条同学和白银同学也都在食堂里（这里日语原句直译的话大概是’其他在场的人有……’）”  
（中略）  
“白银同学的话中途去过一趟洗手间，不过时间也不长，并不可疑。”

那么，白银是什么时候去的厕所呢？正好是在天海被杀前的五分钟么？

按照最原的推理，毫无疑问就是这个意思，而且按照他的推理，白银在谋杀天海前做了这些事：

i. 白银需要在某一个时间点,以上厕所为由离开饭堂，然后由一楼的女厕所进入图书馆密室。  
ii. 之后在密室里，通过黑白熊老妈的监控坐等天海上线。  
iii. 待天海上线并去调查相机时，她需要在赤松的铅球投出后从隐藏房间里冲出来，并砸死天海。  
iv. 最后，白银需要迅速完成收尾工作，并隐藏房间原路返回食堂，和真宫寺他们汇合。  
这是一个非常神奇的并充满着巧合的推理，让我们一个一个来分析。  
1\. 首先，白银是如何决定自己何时“去厕所"的呢?

这个问题是我们之前感到最困惑的。最原只是推理出了在隐藏房间里，白银通过黑白熊老母亲得知图书馆内的情况，但只字未提白银在食堂里是通过什么手段得知天海他们去了地下一层，天海什么时候离开游戏室，什么时候进图书馆。  
那么如果你是白银，在不知道天海何时会去图书馆的情况下，你大概会什么时间离开食堂呢？

肯定不能去太早，不然要是在密室里等天海等了个三十分钟，难不成回来要和真宫寺说“我在厕所便秘了30分钟”？

——当然也不能太晚，至少要在赤松铅球砸下来之前。

所以我想了一下，如果我是白银，在无法得知实时监控的情况下，除了中头彩，我无论如何也不能把这个时间卡得这么死。

那么有没有“黑白熊和白银通气，并提醒白银离开食堂”的可能性呢？

我认为这是可以考虑的。后来在重温一章日常后，我们想到了一个方法，即黑白熊通过放鬼畜音乐通知白银天海去了地下——回顾那一段剧情，音乐声刚一响起，最原就听到了外面有人说话，而后看到百田等人下楼。

但，这也仅止于知道天海何时下楼。

根据春川的证言，百田突然要召开作战会议，天海一开始和他们在一起在游戏室，但过了一会儿借口去洗手间离开了。又过了一会儿，百田和转子出去找他，此时恰好碰到了赶往图书馆的赤松和最原。

即是说，天海下楼的时间，不等于天海进图书馆的时间，鬼畜音乐并不是为了提醒白银“该去密室了”。

还有一种可能性，就是“杀戮时限截止前一个小时，黑白熊的提醒”。也许这个提醒根本就是个幌子，黑白熊和白银说好了，只要黑白熊在屏幕上出现，白银马上就去密室。  
记得这个“一小时倒计时提示”是在最原刚从地下层上来，几乎是同时，最原的警报便响了起来（天海正好推开书架）——乍一看时间先后上并没有什么问题，但这里必须考虑的是，白银此时必须得以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势冲往图书馆，不然很可能就错过了赤松扔铅球的时机。

——况且，黑白熊“距离时限还有一小时”这句话话音刚落，白银就从食堂冲出去上厕所……这也太可疑了吧。

最后，无奈之下，让我们取最low的设定，也就是白银真的能无线接受监视信号，或是她通过了什么设备和黑白熊实时通讯。这样一来，六章那个“黑幕只能通过进入密室与黑白熊母亲通气才能了解监控”的设定就成了废设。

况且，虽然现在是比完全不知道监控的情况稳妥一些，但白银依旧无法控制天海的行为——就算知道天海进了图书馆，也不知道他什么时候会去推书架；等他推了书架再去时间上又来不及，还容易让真宫寺和东条怀疑自己。

于是乎 ，白银若想在保有不在场证明的情况下杀掉天海，只能赌一把运气了。

2\. 其次，就算白银神乎其技地触发了超高校级幸运，一前脚进密室，天海后脚也跟着进了图书馆，按照她的计划，真的能保证不被相机拍到么？

我们都知道，实际发生的是，天海一发现书架处相机的闪光灯，就果断地把传感器关了（当然这里究竟是不是天海关的传感器也存疑，很可能是真凶杀死天海后关的）。也就是说，无论白银之后怎么跳，书架上的相机都不会拍到她。

但——还是老规矩——如果你是白银，你能算到天海一定就会把相机上的传感器关掉？  
如果天海没关传感器，那你该如何卡紧那相机换胶片那30s的时间间隔？  
官方（最原）的推理简单粗暴：在隐藏房间里有监控啊怎样都好啦。

这我就呵呵了，你不管怎么监控，30s的间隔是不会变的，也就是说，不管情况再怎么千钧一发，只要没到30s，天塌下来了你也不能出去。

我们回顾一下一章调查看照片时，kibo提出的一个问题，天海在书架处第二张——也就是伸手去关传感器的照片，是什么时候拍的。这是个好问题，难得kibo提了个有营养的问题——可惜马上就被人扯开了话题。

要回答这个问题，首先必须得弄清楚传感器和相机之间的关系。在这里我们为此纠结了一段时间，在研究了日常部分后，最后终于搞清楚了：  
正门和侧门的相机是人体感应相机，即在监控范围内有活动的物体便会拍照；而监控密室暗门的相机则是只有在密室前书柜动的时候才会拍照。  
那么毫无疑问，天海第二张照片之所以被拍下来，一定是因为暗门前的书柜正在移动。

造成门动起来的可能性有两种：

其一，白银在房间内移动了书架——然而此时天海不太可能会没注意到这么大的动静（书架离他那么近），就算是开着鬼畜音乐也不应该（不信大家可以开着邮递马车试试）。 而且此时书架的移动触发了相机拍照，闪光灯一闪，天海肯定会注意到有什么事正在发生——好歹是上一周目幸存者，原本技能还是超高校级冒险家，怎么可能是小聋瞎。

其二，此时书柜的移动正好对应天海手离开书柜后，书柜会自动关上的事实；如果白银趁书架正在闭合时从隐藏房间里出来，倒是有可能在不被相机拍到的情况下，神不知鬼不觉地干死天海。但此种情况的前提条件同样是需要巧合才能达成的，首先书架闭合时天海必须背对书架；其次，根据这两张照片的信息，书架闭合的时间应该是在打开的30秒之后，只有这样，相机才会拍下一第二张照片。

也就是说，第一张照片拍下到天海手离开书柜，这里起码有个20秒左右的时间——这也是我们十分疑惑的一点，从书架打开到闭合，天海在这中间究竟在做什么？调查暗门吗？还是开开关关了两次？赤松的闪光灯陷阱在天海移动书架时就触发了，为什么直到过了至少30秒后天海才去调查相机？——而这些，正是藏在隐藏房间里的白银无论用什么方法都无法控制的。  
所以，无论如何，白银这个杀人方案要成功，白银必须触发两次以上的超高校级幸运。

3.最后，就算我们真的相信白银“区区超高校级幸运，老子也是有哒”，她从秘密房间离开后回到食堂这一段，真的就合情合理么？

这里自然而然地提出了一个问题，在真宫寺的视角，白银究竟是什么时候从“厕所”回到食堂的。

这里我们需要简单估算一下赤松和最原从一楼教室到图书馆的时间——因为教室就在楼梯旁边——这里最多需要1分钟；算上遇到百田和转子，说了几句话，进入图书馆发现天海的尸体；从赤松投出铅球到尸体发现广播响起，时间间隔最多不超过3分钟；再加上他们进门时看见暗门外的书柜刚刚关闭——如果白银是真凶的话，那她很有可能是踩着尸体发现广播回到的食堂，或者至少回食堂的时间在尸体发现广播响起时附近（可能早点或晚点）。

如果你是真宫寺，你会不会觉得，这稍微有一点点可疑？

如果你觉得可疑，会不会在和侦探对峙时提出这个疑点？

那么这里我们想表达的东西也就呼之欲出了，鉴于真宫寺在做不在场证明时只字未提白银回来的时间，说明他觉得这五分钟毫无疑点；

如果我们信任一章时真宫寺的智商（何况房间里还有另一位智商在线的东条），那么白银去上厕所——也就是不在场证明缺失的五分钟，很可能不是最原等人进入房间前的五分钟，即是说，白银离开这五分钟并未和天海被害的时间重叠。

那么至此，官方推理下，白银杀死天海全过程中存在的疑点就分析到这。现在我们再来看一下，最原六章学裁上做出的一个惊人推理。

在判定白银是杀害天海的真凶后，面对白银提出“kibo或者龙马他们也有可能利用秘密通道”的反论，最原掷地有声地反问道：

“那你有在厕所里遇到他们吗？”

——我不知道有多少人觉得这推理违和，反正我是看得尴尬症发作浑身难受。

我当时就不明白了，真宫寺只说了，白银去了五分钟的厕所，根本没有提她什么时候去的，最原你怎么就这么确定正好是天海被杀附近那五分钟呢？白银她上个厕所，怎么就一定要碰上黑幕了呢？她上厕所的时间完全有可能和走“真凶”走密道的时间（如果“真凶”真的有走密道的话）错开啊。  
况且，就算和”真凶“进密道的时间重合，白银在厕所隔间里也不可能看得到”真凶“进密道（最原你是不是忘了女厕不像男厕那样有在外面的小便池）；就算听到了什么可疑的声音（当时还有混淆视听的鬼畜音乐），正在隔间里蹲坑的白银怎么可能冲出来看看是谁在装逼呢？

然后，让我们考虑一下白银六章学裁上提出的“kibo真凶“的情况——完全没有不在场证明的kibo是很可能早早地藏在隐藏房间里的，而杀完天海后，完全可以和黑白熊老妈确定厕所里是否有人，再考虑是否从密道里出去（脑子有包才会明知有人在厕所还要走密道）。而kibo一开始打算进入隐藏房间时，他要进女厕，怎么说也会在门外暗中观察个十分钟，发现没人进入的时候再溜进去——反正是我我会这么做。

如果kibo是真凶，这里有一万种方法让他避开白银，或者任何想要上厕所的人，白银要遇见真凶，概率是极低的。

——所以，我不是很清楚为什么这种情况下，最原就这样轻易的忽略了kibo。

——所以，我也不是很清楚最原为什么会认为这种推理能拿来驳回白银的反论。

当然，正如我之前所说，面对如此荒谬的反问，白银几乎就毫无抵抗的承认了自己的“罪行”，究其原因，如果她是黑幕，那便是智商下线的定番（已经不能用智商下线来形容了，根本就是智障）；如果她是被洗脑出来的黑幕，那这里大概就是因为这一段”从厕所进入密室并杀死天海”是被真.黑幕强行灌输的记忆，她脑子里现在也是一片混乱。

分析完白银作为黑幕的最重要的证据——即白银为天海案的真凶，我们再看一看最原在六章学裁上给出另一个白银黑幕的“铁证”。  
——白银是唯一一个当时在密室里却没有对黑白熊母亲说出”産め”的人。  
这里我们先不吐槽为什么最原还是完全略过了kibo(超高校级小透明？）而猛怼白银，但这个推理真的能证明白银是“因为不能说，所以不说”的么。

鉴于弹丸吧的翻译实况未出，港中也未出，我不知道有多少人是清楚六章搜查流程的，因此在这简单概括一下：

最原他们第一次进入隐藏房间是kibo无意中把图书馆的暗门炸开了，这时候进入房间的有春川，白银，最原和梦野，随后他们很快便发现了隐藏在红布后的黑白熊之母。黑白熊老妈自称自己可以制造黑白熊，众人闻之大吃一精。就在这时，白银首当其冲的说出了“你做（作つて）一个黑白熊给我们看啊”这样的发言。而在黑白熊老妈回答“没有爱是生（産め）不下来的”之后，梦野，春川和最原才效仿黑白熊老妈的措辞，对它说“别BB了快点生（産め）”。

而当最原和梦野第二次进入隐藏房间，看到已经被炸的破破烂烂的黑白熊老妈时，老妈才告诉他们必须黑幕本人（这里也有玩一个文字游戏，黑白熊老妈只是说了“本人”，而当最原问它这个“本人”是不是指黑幕本人时，它并没有正面回答这个问题）说生下来（産め），她才会生新的黑白熊，说完便两眼一闭，两腿一蹬咽了气，死前还高喊“My life for Aiur!!!”（日常黑P）。

整理下这个过程，如果白银是黑幕的话，我怀疑黑白熊老妈要么对她是真恨，要么是生完孩子傻三年，智商降到解放前，一口气生了5个直接当机。

但如果最原是黑幕呢？如果黑白熊老妈是在配合他演一场陷害白银的戏呢？这样就能很好地解释黑白熊老妈为什么要故意给白银下套，而且死了也不忘给最原提供证明白银是黑幕的关键证据。

当然黑白熊老妈还是有可能生完五只之直接当机强势卖白银的——毕竟真要走官方路线，角色智商掉线乃至归零都是定番。

至此，我们可以看到，1. 白银还真不一定是杀死天海的凶手，或者说，按照官方推理，白银杀死天海和已有的信息、证言和时间轴上都有一定程度的矛盾。2. 如果白银真不是凶手，那么这里缺乏其他牢靠的证据证明白银是黑幕。

接下来我们便要开始我们的表演了：那么如果我们考虑最原是黑幕，他有没有可能杀死天海呢？  
关于这个问题，龙马同学已经给出了解答。

让我们回到第一章的学裁，在美兔引出相机存在30s间隔后，大家自然而然地把视线转移到了“知情不报”的最原身上。这时候，龙马给出一了个最原杀害天海的推理——最原其实一开始先把警报接收器关了，然后在跟踪众人去地下的时候杀了天海，等到从地下室上来和赤松回合后，最原再打开电源让警报器响起来，让所有人认为天海的死亡时间是在自己从地下室上来之后。（这里警报器的设定是，一旦响了就不会停，只有强行关电源才能停止，道理和火灾警报差不离。）

如果我们不开上帝视角，在当时的情境下，龙马这个推理还是相当有说服力的：在场的人中只有美兔和最原知道相机的30s间隔，而在这两个人中，又只有最原拿着警报器，同时最原还有一段缺乏不在场证明的空白时间，天时地利人和，在那个时间点，最原毫无疑问是最可疑的嫌疑人。

然而，这个推理被枫妹以“啊sorry其实警报器在我手上”打断了。

枫妹之所以会做出这个伪证，原因很简单，她在一开始就认定了自己才是凶手，说得难听点，她从案发开始就已经放弃了挣扎和思考，根本没想过其他可能性。在她一看到和自己并肩作战的最原君被人“误会”甚至“错推上处刑台”，她就坐不住了。

但是，既然我们现在要重新考虑最原作为凶手的犯案手法，不如暂时忽略枫妹的伪证（而且讲道理那就是个伪证），把龙马的推理继续下去——这时，我相信必然有人会提出疑问：  
那么，最原是如何做到不被拍下而离开图书馆的呢？

以一章所掌握的条件——我们不知道这个隐藏房间居然是个双头龙，里面还有一条秘道。那么，这个时候最原要离开图书馆，必然得选择正门或侧门。而有一点我们可以肯定，从天海进入图书馆到被杀死，这一段时间一定超过了30s, 面向暗门的相机拍下的两张照片就是最好的证明（相机CD时间30s）。所以无论最原想从哪个门出去，都免不了被拍一张照的命运。

推理至此，最原的嫌疑就洗清了么？

并不。

如果是最原，这个问题是可以解决的——一旦能保证在案件发生后相机将由他自己卸下，最原便可以在从侧门离开图书馆之前把传感器关掉，并在关掉之前，留下一张“摘相机”的照片。

这么做自然有危险之处，最原必须得保证再此之后，没有人会去动图书馆的侧门，但若在一章的学裁上有人提出这种手法，在场的人也很难排除这个可能性。

假设这时枫妹依然没打算帮最原做伪证，即使最原此时抛出枫妹犯案的全手法，最可能出现的局面就是最原和赤松的公信力对决了。

当然，让我们重开上帝视角，经过六章之后，我们知道黑幕是可以利用隐藏房间离开的，而且这个方法更加安全，所以”侧门法“只是一种可行性比较低的假说（但也不妨作为”假如最原杀死天海后准备从隐藏房间离开结果发现厕所里有人“情况下的一种备用方案）。

我们在这里提出这件事只想说明一点，如果最原是凶手，那么，一章学裁的召开，对他来说其实是一件相当危险的事，如果不是因为枫妹一口咬死自己是凶手并跳出来为最原做伪证，那最原的嫌疑根本无法洗清。

然而这时，问题出现了，如果说最原是在从地下室上来之前就砸死了天海，也就是说，在最原离开时，枫妹的铅球尚未落下，那么，最原始如何处理枫妹的铅球的呢？况且，在最原等人重新回到图书馆时，他们发现书架正在闭合，如果最原才是凶手，这又该如何解释呢？

这曾经是一个非常困扰我们的问题，我们也想过诸如“黑白熊帮忙处理铅球”或者是“书柜关上其实是因为黑白熊的离开”这样很没水平的原因，但鉴于黑白熊在游戏中屡次强调了自己“不会参与任何杀人计划”，我们不得不放弃了这个很low的想法，另辟蹊径。

而后来我们发现，处理铅球也好，让书柜在开门时正好闭合也好，都可以用不算复杂的机关来完成。  
在此举个并不惟一的做法：首先是书架，可以通过钢琴线连接书架与图书馆正门，令书架处于打开状态（见下图，原谅我简陋的画风），线的一端系在图书馆正门外侧的门把手上。如果最原可以在推门的同时切断，或者是解开钢琴线，书架就会自动关闭。

这里的准备工作也并不复杂，最原可以在和枫妹一起安装照相机之前，将钢琴线一端系在大门上， 另一端可以藏在图书馆内，相机死角的某个位置（钢琴线长度足够，因此开门关门不用担心，而且钢琴线也足够细，在地上不会太显眼引人怀疑）。待到他重新回到图书室内杀死了天海，再将钢琴线的另一端栓在呈打开状态的书架上，并绷紧钢琴线，借此便可让书架一直保持打开的状态。而当他再次和枫妹百田他们回到图书室，这个时候只要他趁没人注意切断或解开门把手上的钢琴线即可。

有兴趣的朋友可以去翻实况看看，在案发后最原及赤松等人进入图书馆前，是谁先把手放在门把手上的。

而处理赤松的铅球，八月一开始想到的是利用滑槽+滑轮组+隐藏房间内的空间，和正门的机关联动回收铅球，但后来我们发现，其实完全没必要做得这么复杂，只要想办法堵塞通风管道就好了。因为如果计划顺利进行，最原并不需要太过于担心有谁会去爬通风管道调查——不过本来有谁特地这么做的可能性也不高，除此之外，通风管道也足够长，如果能把什么东西堵在中间，一般来说也不会有人发现。可能的做法是，用一个尺寸与通风管道刚好相差不远，且有一定弹性和缓冲能力的块状物，质地接近记忆海绵材料（说的真高端，其实随便拿个枕头羽绒被什么的都可以），再利用仓库里的撑杆跳长杆（或者通下水道的什么东西）从教室一侧的通风口捅入管道里，通风管道的外形如图，就算堵塞物被铅球撞击向前移动，最终也会卡在拐角处，同时阻止铅球掉下。

那么，确定了手法之后，让我们来回顾一下最原在案发前的行动。

一章的案件居然没有人整理时间轴真是一件让人痛苦的事情，所以我们也只能依照大家的证词来推测。

首先，最原去地下室和回到教室这两个时间点是可以确定的：去时是紧跟在百田他们之后；而他回来时恰好赶上了黑白熊宣布“距离时限还剩一小时”+警报响起。在这之前以及之后他和赤松说话花掉的时间不会超过1分钟，两人就一起去地下室的图书馆，并在准备开门之际，遇见出来找天海的百田和转子。

这里有一个很奇怪的地方，就是最原究竟在地下呆了多久？  
这个答案其实是很模糊的。

鉴于第一章为枫妹的第一视角，大家还记得最原下楼之后，枫妹干了些啥么？她在扫地。

没错，在，扫，地。

这里第一次看的时候颇有些让人忍俊不禁，这个时候扫地，少女你也太有才了吧？但当我们试图去整理时间轴的时候发现这里正好是利用了“扫地”，将这段时间的长度模糊化处理，而赤松当时因为过于紧张，对时间的判断也不一定准确。

但是，若同时考虑百田和转子那边的时间轴，奇妙的事情就出现了：最原在地下呆的时间其实并不短，而且，很可能看到天海离开游戏室进入图书馆。  
首先，根据上文，最原离开地下室到两人再回到地下图书馆遇见百田和转子的时间间隔是可以确定的，不会超过3分钟（最原上楼+说话+两人下楼）。

而另一边，根据春川的证言，天海是在游戏室里呆了一会儿，借口去厕所离开，之后百田和转子出去找他时遇见收到警报赶来的最原和赤松。

最原看到百田他们进入游戏室这一点是确定的，这里引用最原的原话：

“我在确认了百田君他们进入游戏室后，回到了教室。”

所以天海不可能在最原下楼之前离开游戏室（算一下时间也不够）。

如果最原没有看到天海离开游戏室，也就是说天海是在最原回去后才离开游戏室的，那么就可以得出百田他们在天海去厕所的2，3分钟后就跑出去找他的结论——这个怎么想都不可能，真这么着急一开始就不要让天海去厕所就好了，万一遇到人家在开大多尴尬……然而如果最原看到天海离开游戏室，那他没有跟上去，和没有向赤松说明就很不合理，毕竟他们当时是在抓主谋。

至于最原在跟踪百田等人去地下后究竟呆了多久，我们可以大致地来推断一下：百田的证言有说过，天海在作战会议中途去了厕所。能够这样说，那天海肯定不会刚进游戏室，或者作战会议刚开始就离开，这里至少过去了5分钟左右；考虑到一般至少要等个5分钟才会去找一个上厕所的人，这样加起来，减掉之前说过的最原上楼再下来的时间，他在地下至少呆了7分钟，这其中，至少有2分钟的有效时间可以用来紧跟天海之后进入图书馆，杀死天海并处理现场。

此外，如果最原在地下待的时间超过了7分钟，这里就已经和他“在确认了百田君他们进入游戏室后，回到了教室。”的证言有了出入。

让我们再考虑一点，之前讨论中的白银犯案可能性较低，很重要一点就是，天海行为的不可控性，那么最原呢？

答案显而易见，最原对于天海行动的可控程度是很高的，至少，比白银要高得多。  
——最原甚至可以在进入图书馆后，于相机拍摄死角里和天海交谈（相机死角面积相当大），通过透露自己和赤松“抓黑幕”的计划，来降低天海的警戒心，诱导他的行动。

也就是说，“白银真凶”的场合所做不到的事情，对最原来说都不成问题，因为天海的行动对他来说是可控的——引诱天海去推书架，拖延时间等相机CD，假装发现什么让天海放开书架触发第二张照片的拍摄，趁天海背过身走向暗门相机时用铅球砸死天海，再顺势关掉暗门相机传感器，布置好现场后，从侧门、或者直接利用隐藏房间和密道离开图书馆。

这里有一点需要强调的，我们从始至终都不知道进入暗门是否需要刷卡，那个所谓的读卡器很可能是个摆设，黑幕也许根本就不需要刷卡打开暗门；就算是需要刷卡，读卡器里的灰尘陷阱也是最原设下的，在他成为黑幕嫌疑人时，他所说的“因为记住了灰尘位置所以能确定没有人刷卡”这个证据就只能废掉了。

话已至此，我们现在可以大概地整理一下最原杀害天海的流程：

1\. 首先，在尚未和枫妹安装照相机前，最原先用从枫妹研究教室得到的钢琴线按前文所描述的方法拴在门把手上，把一会儿要用的铅球藏在图书馆某处。同时用某种东西堵死了图书馆的通风口。  
——这里要注意的是，最原已经想好了要诱导枫妹从通风口扔铅球砸死天海的方案，这也是他为什么在选定教室A时，特意提醒了枫妹通风口是通向图书馆的原因。

2\. 和枫妹在教室A汇合，此时特意提醒枫妹，这里的通风口和图书馆相同，以此诱导枫妹的杀人手法。

3\. 和枫妹一起去图书馆安装了安装了照相机。出于某些原因，最原并未向枫妹透露换胶卷30s间隔的信息。

4 和枫妹离开图书馆后，来到了由最原选定的一楼楼梯处的教室A进行观察，这时最原应该已经关掉了警报接受器的电源。

5\. 鬼畜杀人音乐响起，与此同时，百田天海等人朝地下室走去，最原自告奋勇要前往调查，理由是“如果他们要一起去图书馆就糟了”。

6\. 最原离开教室A，赤松紧张得扫地，时间轴由此断开。

7.最原达到地下室后，看见百田等人进入了游戏室，便在门外暗中观察——过了几分钟，天海走了出来，并进入了隔壁的图书馆。

8\. 最原紧跟着天海，在相机30s的间隔内，也进入了图书馆。

***注意：在此之后，最原的一切行动必须在相机死角内完成，或者紧跟着30s的间隔。

有可能此时，在图书馆内，最原和天海交谈了一小段时间，由此让天海放松警惕，同时诱导天海推开书架，调查暗门。（比如说类似于，“我们也发现了暗门啊而且我还做了标记来验证看是否有人进入过暗门，不如我们现在打开来看看我做的标记还在不在吧”，之类的话。）

9\. 在天海移开书柜后，闪光灯闪过，拍下第一张照片。此时最原靠近暗门与天海对话，拖延时间等待暗门相机CD（可以给天海看他在卡槽里撒的灰尘之类的），而此时很有可能最原代替天海扶着书柜让书柜保持开放状态。

10\. 30sCD结束后，最原装作发现新线索，引诱天海走向相机，同时松开书柜离开相机拍摄范围，书柜的移动令相机拍下第二张照片。

11\. 就在这时，最原拿上铅球神不知鬼不觉地走到天海身后把他kao死，并换走天海的平板。

12\. 完事后，如果天海之前关上了传感器，那么万事大吉；如果没有，他还需要趁机再关上传感器（这时候书柜应该已经闭合，不用担心再拍照。）

13a. 关上相机传感器后，最原可以再将书柜打开，用钢琴线的另一端绷紧固定，使之保持在打开的状态，然后或从隐藏暗门，或从侧门离开。

13b. 如果从侧门离开，他需要关闭侧门相机上的传感器，被拍下的照片，将被他当做案发后取下相机的照片。

14\. 回到一楼的教室A与枫妹汇和，这时候大概距离他去地下室有个十多分钟左右。

15\. 黑白熊出来倒计时一小时，此时最原打开了警报接收器的电源。接收器应该从天海第一次动暗门就会响了，所以现在再把电源打开，一样开始警报。

16\. 和枫妹前往图书馆，在此之前，枫妹投出铅球，可惜被最原之前设下的阻碍物拦截在通风管道中间。

17\. 最原比赤松先到了图书馆门口，他可以在这时解开了门把手上的钢琴线。枫妹赶来后，刚要打开图书馆的门（最原的手已经放在门把手上了），遇见了百田和转子。

18\. 因为断掉的钢琴线，书柜上的门自动闭合。之后最原只需要之后搜查时处理掉连着书架的钢琴线即可。

到此为止，我们所推理的，在最原为黑幕前提下的，天海案件的全貌就是这样了。

与白银的场合对比，最原犯案手法的优势还有很多，比如对赤松行动的诱导与控制，和计划失败时的补救措施；对控制天海的角度来说，在图书馆内若是能与天海交谈，对每一步计划也有一定的控制力度。如果说白银的犯案手法是把主动权交给了天海和赤松，那么，如果最原是凶手，他则是把一部分的主动权握在了自己手上。

为什么这么说？

让我们考虑一下一章时黑幕的目的：

1.首先要保证案件发生——在第一章的案件里，我们认为，站在黑幕的角度，天海是必须死的。如果大家仔细想一想，既然黑幕可以从女厕所进入密室，那么要图书馆的暗门有何用？关于这个问题，龙马（黑幕：怎么又是你小子？！）给出了答案：也许天海就是被黑幕引诱过去的。 黑幕一开始给天海在特典上标出暗门，就是为了让他能单枪匹马去图书馆调查，以此找机会干掉他（详情请参考研究分支：关于天海兰太郎的一些猜想）。至于由谁来当这个凶手——最好当然是某个“平民”，实在不行，黑幕才考虑自己动手，然后领特典退场。

但是，如果考虑让某个“平民”动手杀人，这样黑幕必须在其中起到一个牵线的作用。  
在这里，如果我们稍微回想一下最原在一章的日常，且不考虑他怎么就这么巧，恰好在黑白熊刚发布初回特典后就发现了图书馆的暗门；也不考虑他为什么谁都不信任（比如美兔），却敢对同样只有“一面之缘”的赤松掏心挖肺；单看他和枫妹的对话，我们也不难发现，最原的言语中真的处处透露著暗示。

一周目的时候我是很困惑的，为什么最原一口咬定下一个发现暗门的人就是黑幕，我不太知道他哪里来的这个自信，他自己不也是偶然地发现了暗门么？以及我们从一开始就纠结地不行的监控，既然你都想到了监控，难道觉得作为黑幕，他不会先监控你们么？

但所有逻辑上的违和感，如果从“引导某人去干掉‘黑幕’”的话，那么久说得通了。

至于这个人为什么是赤松， 我们也有过很多想法:

——不带任何情感色彩和脑补的话，大概就是赤松一开始就已经表现出了敢作敢为，果断坚决，并目的明确地怼黑幕的特性——再加上这姑娘脑子又是一根弦 （日常相处里很容易看出），稍微煽动一下，大概是容易得手的。

——如果我们考虑一下最原的情感，可以稍微重新思考一下那个所谓的“初回特典”，真的一定是给黑幕用的么？

我们一早就说了，一章学裁上，如果最原始凶手，他并没用百分百全身而退的把握，也就是说，这个学裁的召开，很可能是在最原的意料之外。那么，他原本期待的又是什么呢？表面上的嫁祸，会不会是为了让某人拿初回特典并全身而退？  
可当赤松为了赎罪，同时也是作为最后的挣扎，放弃特点，参加学裁找出黑幕时，在最原的视角，也许他的计划应该已经是失控状态了的。而他也正如四章的王马一样（此处王狱cp脑爆发），被逼到了悬崖边缘，也许最后是还因为放不下作为黑幕的责任感，无奈之下亲手将赤松送上绞刑架。

这里有些扯远了，无论如何，与白银为黑幕比较，在这里不难发现，最原作为黑幕，可以保证杀害天海这件事，在一定程度上按照他的计划进行。

2\. 其次，黑幕必须考虑到最坏的情况——也就是不得不自己领特典退居幕后时，绝对不能让众人发现自己黑幕的身份。

造成最坏情况可能有以下几种原因：1）赤松没有丢铅球，所以黑幕没有了可以“嫁祸”的人。2）黑幕在杀天海时出现失误，留下了不该留下的证据。3）黑幕在案发现场被逮个正着。

想象一下如果白银那个不靠谱的犯案暴露了，一旦众人知道她拿铅球kao死了天海，场上有脑子的同学们 （别说最原王马，当时女仆龙马真宫寺还健在）能立刻察觉到不自然，从而推出她是黑幕，这样就等于游戏刚开始黑幕就被逮到了（这和黑幕出去了但是身份没暴露不一样），简直是超级放送事故。

而最原呢？同样是出差错的情况下，他的理由就多了。毕竟一开始拉枫妹怼黑幕的人就是他，他完全可以以和枫妹相同的理由——“啊我以为这样可以干死黑幕结束游戏”来给自己洗地。

具体一些，他是可以说“自己是因为察觉到了赤松杀死黑幕救大家的计划，但又不想让她杀人于是决定自己来干掉黑幕，结果误杀了天海”；或者是“想让赤松误以为杀了人，领特典离开，这样她就能得救了”云云。

总之，真要出了什么乱子，最原可以轻而易举地搪塞过去。而反观白银，她从隐藏房间进入图书馆这件事大家只要稍微一思考就会暴露，黑幕舍你其谁。

也就是说，在这一点上，白银根本就是孤注一掷了，没有任何backup plan，这样的黑幕，盾子看了都想打人。

无论如何，如果把这一代的黑幕想得稍微有脑子一点，或者是单纯地从手法上来看，现实一点，最原作为凶手比起白银有着压倒性的优势，这一点也是我们在第五章提出最原黑幕论后惊讶地发现的，在当时的情况下，颇有一些“垂死病中惊坐起，笑问黑幕何处来”的感觉。

至此，我们关于最原黑幕论的所有推理也就告一段落了。

或者说，我们关于这一代V3的，偏理性方向上的研究也暂且结束了。

讲道理，我们俩只是普通的弹丸爱好者，不混什么圈子，也不站什么热门CP，开始想要去研究剧情，纯粹也只是不接受第四章官方给出关于昆太杀人的强行解释而已（没错，这里有人是昆太厨）。

（关于我们的第一篇分析请见：走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕，最近也准备给这篇文打点补丁，毕竟写得比较早，有些东西也没有解释得太清楚，还有一些新发现也需要讨论讨论。另，夹杂私货地求王狱or狱王小伙伴——by @八月的梦游者 ； 请吃王狱、狱王的小伙伴也果断联系我——by me）

因此，我们俩人才通过短信语音一言一语地吐槽，结果吐着吐着，就变成的猜想和分析，而当我们意识到时，我们交流的东西已经足够写出一篇小论文了。  
——这就是吉学的形成。

再然后，发展成最学，纯粹也是第五章，和第一章第六章的推理无法让我们信服而已。

我们不愿相信最原行为的不合理性是角色本身的属性，我们不愿相信这些不合理性全是弹丸团队的bug, 我们更不愿相信让粉丝苦等三年的新作居然是一个漏洞百出的粪作。  
如果没有”最原黑幕论“这么一个可以把几乎所有影响游戏体验的bug串联起来的假说，我们大概也就萌萌人物发发cp脑放飞小高算了，但问题是有这么一个大统一理论，可以让我们相信吃到的不是屎，那就无论如何不能忽视它。

抱着这样的想法，我们写下了对这个故事的新解。

所以，对于网上一些奇形怪状的恶意揣测我和八月觉得又无奈又好笑。

怎么说呢？

游戏是死的，玩游戏的人是活的，所以我不是很理解所谓的过度分析——如果只是被最表面的剧情牵着鼻子走，那么享受到的理所当然也只有最粗浅的乐趣。

游戏的本身的意义就是享受更多的乐趣不是么？

那我们在一个推理游戏里，通过推理和分析，像一个真正的“游戏参与者一样”，寻找一个符合条件的，逻辑通顺，同时让自己信服的“真相”又有何不可？

正如我们的好战友@RENNE 说的，那些自己不愿动脑，把所有的不合理都推给bug, 同时还嘲讽那些愿意思考的玩家的同好，这是何等的可笑又无趣？

当然，就算是解释一些bug，我们也只是为了自己舒坦，不打算给小高洗什么地，哪怕真写出了什么惊天大暗线，以他对待笔下人物和粉丝的烂态度，他该上天还是上天，除非给我们出全员视角红鲑团和才育扩充版（。

无论如何，我们这个分析坑到这里总算是填完了，每次都能看完着洋洋洒洒的万字长文不容易，在这里也谢谢一直愿意看我们啰嗦的朋友。我们相信能够耐心看到这里同好，首先是理性的，同时一定也是愿意思考的，我们愿意接受你们任何的反论和质疑——事实上，我们也希望大家能够多开脑洞，想出更多新鲜有趣又符合逻辑的解释，或者找到那个能够说服你自己的真实。


	10. 研究分支：关于天海兰太郎的一些猜想

Author: sherrylxy

这篇是我和Rossilinka带着六章得到的信息回顾一章后产生的一些关于天海的讨论的总结，感觉和吉学最学放在一起说都有些奇怪，就单独列出一篇了。因为信息不足，讨论的结果多少有些零碎，而且无责任猜想比较多，希望同好们纠正和补充。

一章时天海在确定黑白熊复活后说出了一段令人费解的话：

“如果这就是黑白熊的目的，他策划的游戏又是从哪里开始到哪里结束的呢？”  
“我的记忆也是计划中的一部分吗？如果真是那样……”  
“……我可以相信我自己吗？” 

而之后他就问出了关于’超高校级狩猎’的问题。当我们六章拿到了天海的特典pad时才弄清楚他在那时说出这些话的原因，他的特典里是这么写的：

”这个游戏有一个主谋，有一个机会能够找到他／她，就是需要生产黑白熊的备用品的时候，那个时候，主谋会前往图书馆的隐藏房间。

为了证明这个提示是真实的，我将给你一个预言，你最初想起的记忆是’超高校级狩猎’。

这里的情报请和你认为信得过的人分享，这个判断将决定你的生死。“ （渣自翻抱歉）

关键是特典里的第二段，“为了证明这个提示是真实的，我将给你一个预言，你最初想起的记忆是’超高校级狩猎’”，这段是导致天海一章时对自己的记忆和从前的自己留下的讯息产生怀疑的原因之一。我们知道二章他们初次使用手电筒回想起来的记忆就是“超高校级狩猎”，而一章失忆的天海大概是不清楚有“手电筒”这么个东西，此时，“最初回想起的记忆”的意思也容易和“刚醒来想起的记忆”产生混淆，所以他才会对“超高校级狩猎”一头雾水，怀疑这可能是和自己忘记才能有关，才会向其他人询问。而正是这个“预言”没能实现，才让天海连带着怀疑之前给出的能够结束自相残杀的提示的真假。天海的特典还有让人在意的地方就是每一段之间衔接很奇怪（这个看法有点主观，暂时先不深入讨论），最后一段不知道是笔误还是刻意，特典里写的是“这里的情报”，而最原读出来的是“这个情报”（见下图）……目前我们对此还没有什么有说服力的假说，也可能这只是一个小bug。

那么，天海在一章对过去的自己产生怀疑，说出“我可以相信我自己吗？”只是单纯的信息不足与沟通不良吗？记得在二三章开头都有一段类似回忆的剧情，恰好，这些回忆对应着三四章的手电筒给的回忆；四章则是被剪切过的天海的视频，而天海的研究教室通路是五章开启的，小吉也很有可能是在五章日常撬锁进入天海的研究教室看了这个视频。我们怀疑这可能是官方的一种暗示，每章开头的剧情其实代表着“本应该在这章发生的事”，也就是说，黑幕故意错后了给他们手电筒的时间。天海的研究教室也是，明明同样在5楼，却没有在四章时一起开放，而是拖到了五章才打开通路。所以，黑幕有可能在一章故意没有给任何回忆手电筒，想让天海对自己的留言产生怀疑，从而降低他和自己对着干的危险性。

同样还有一点让人疑惑，六章我们知道图书馆的暗门并不是进入隐藏房间的唯一途径，黑幕是可以利用密道的，而这个密道也没有写进天海的特典pad里。那么，暗门是否只是针对天海的一个陷阱？毕竟在天海活着的情况下黑幕选择用暗门出入隐藏房间太冒险了，万一被蹲点抓个正着怎么办？所以促使天海在看到黑白熊复活后说出那段话的原因，可能不只是“超高校级狩猎”的记忆的问题。根据第一段的提示，需要生产黑白熊的备用品时，黑幕会去隐藏房间。如果天海想验证这句话的真假，他很有可能在黑白熊被小崽子们踩爆后就选择了什么方法去监视图书馆的暗门是否有人出入（可能是蹲点，也可能是布置一些陷阱，就像最原在读卡器里撒灰尘一样），然而结果却出乎他的意料，没有人通过暗门进入隐藏房间，而最原那边则是黑幕故意做给他和枫妹看的（当然最原是黑幕的话就纯粹是他自导自演了）。而这，也让天海更加怀疑特典里的留言的真实性。

六章的另一个重要线索就是天海的视频留言，遗憾的是天海本人没能看到它。总结一下视频里比较重要的信息有以下几条：

1）“看到这段影像必须要解开黑白熊的谜题“

应该就是指保险柜的两个密码，这两个密码有可能是上周目天海留下来的，而黑白熊将它们藏了起来，或者是纯粹由黑白熊准备的。至于两个密码，“马”和“双子”为什么都和小吉有关，我们有一个假说——如果密码是由黑白熊准备的，那么很可能在原定的剧本里，小吉是黑幕方准备嫁祸的“假黑幕”，而他在五章自己跳黑幕可能也有一部分原因是发现了对方的这个意图。如果是上周目天海留下的……那就比较难猜了，我们也有考虑过小吉是真黑幕的可能性，但这个假设能够解释的只是一些比较玄学的问题（比如天海的密码，小吉研究教室里的希望峰资料，序章与正片的性格差，经常使用”モノクマ先生の課外授業”这个bgm），对完善剧情里的逻辑漏洞没什么帮助，反而会带来更多矛盾，所以“小吉黑幕论”目前只是个脑补，没办法正式拿出来讨论。另外还有一个小猜想，关于天海的密码锁上为什么是イ和ロ——把天海兰太郎的姓和名的首音节，ア和ラ在五十音图上分别向后推2和5（包括本身），就能得到イ和ロ（因为ア和ラ都是该行第一个音节，所以还是很容易看出来的），密码锁上的假名代表着“第52期幸存者，天海兰太郎”——这个猜想有些无趣，也提供不了多少信息，所以还是希望将来能有解谜帝能提出更好的解答吧。

2）”使用那个（特典pad）的话，可以结束这个游戏……但是既然你看到了这段影像，那就说明我的作战失败了“

这里我们猜是天海有提前看过特典pad里的教学楼地图，知道了自己的研究教室在最顶层，根据之前的经验，每过一轮开放一个新楼层，也就是他的教室要到最后才能打开，所以看到这个视频时游戏肯定已经过了好几轮了，作战必然失败。

3）“这个游戏要进行到只剩最后两人，这个规则意味着什么，其实是最重要的……（被打断）”

这其实是整个视频里最重要的一句话，毕竟刚说一半就被强行打断了，一定触及到了游戏的核心，但和第六章学裁给出的解答放在一起，总有种淡淡的违和感。根据最原在学裁上的推理，天海上一周目是因为选择“希望”，但要结束游戏必须只剩两个人，才牺牲自己，并导致下一轮游戏开始。奇怪的是，他居然是靠天海那句”这是你期望的杀人游戏“得出这个结论，这逻辑简直莫名其妙——如果天海上周目是和春川kibo一样选择牺牲自己，那他做出这个选择的时候应该也和春川他们一样不知道牺牲=参加下一轮，最原在这里将“选择牺牲”和天海说的“你所期望的杀人游戏”强行建立了因果关系。另外还有一点，最原的推理建立在他六章学裁时获得的信息的基础上，首先白银口中的信息真伪无法保证，其次这个留言是天海留给自己的，那么就应该以天海所掌握的信息，也就是特典pad为基础来考虑——然而，从天海的视角来看，根据这段视频推出最原所说的“进入下一轮是因为选择了希望”这个结论基本是不可能的，如果天海想让失忆后的自己得出最原的结论，这里应该留类似“最终的学级裁判有关于希望和绝望的选择”或者“在学裁上找到黑幕也不是结束”才对（当然也有可能是因为他之后要说这些，但被打断了，一般重要的事情要先说，所以我们还是默认天海认为提醒自己思考这个规则更重要）。既然天海强调了“游戏要进行到最后两人”这个规则，再结合特典pad里对“这个游戏存在黑幕”的描述和他二周目玩家的身份，所能得出的最直接的推理就是天海上一周目其实是两个幸存者之一，而另一个幸存者就是黑幕，所以他才会进入下一轮游戏，因为没有“打倒”黑幕，他这句话所强调的应该是——“不打倒黑幕，这个游戏会永远进行下去”。这比“发现黑幕后选希望还是绝望结局，选希望就要剩两人结束游戏，其他人进入下一轮同时开启下一轮游戏”这个扯淡设定要合理得多，因为按这个扯淡设定来看，天海上一周目除黑幕以外应该是剩了三个人，但不可能保证每次都是这种情况，万一黑幕过早被抓，那岂不是下周目要有复数个“超高校级的幸存者”。这周目其实也存在这个问题，但被“kibo是观众代表“这个理由糊弄了过去。而且，“有人被牺牲，进入下一轮”和”下一轮游戏开启“也并没有什么必然联系。在我们看来，这个游戏的主路线应该是黑幕一直隐藏直到游戏结束，再将另一个幸存者投入下一轮。而六章学裁上的希望与绝望的选择并不像是黑白熊和白银所说的那样，是“弹丸论破”传统定番，更像是因为事态失控而特地配合五章给的希望峰学院记忆搞的演出。

4）“知道你真实身份的人，肯定会以你为目标……一定要小心那家伙“  
5）”这是你期望的杀人游戏，所以，请一定要赢“

这两点我们认为都是针对黑幕的，在我们之前的猜想中，天海参加二周目游戏是被迫的，但从这两句来看，他也有可能在并非完全被迫参加，而是在知道下一轮游戏必将开始，自己也无法逃离后，主观意愿上也想要参加，为了和黑幕战斗，为了不再出现像他们一样的牺牲者，希望这次能够一开始就找到黑幕战胜他／她，从而终结这个游戏。很有可能，天海正是在他那一周目最终的学级裁判上发现了黑幕的存在，两个幸存者特典也可能是他在最终学裁上为自己争取来的。所谓的“你所期望的杀人游戏”，其实是“你所期望的和黑幕做个了断的舞台”。也许“超高校级的幸存者”也不是游戏的传统，而是专属于天海的特殊设定（毕竟如果每周目都来个掌握这么多信息的幸存者，黑幕也要吃不消了）。而他这样做，黑幕肯定会想尽办法阻挠他，甚至直接动手杀了他。黑白熊在游戏初期就给出的”初回特典“大概就是给黑幕准备的，万一天海的威胁太大，黑幕可能会直接动手杀掉天海领特典退居幕后。而”初回特典“结合后来给出的”两天不杀人全员GG”也能让黑幕给自己动手找到适当的理由，或者让教唆别人杀掉天海变得更容易。但是，也正是因为天海从上一周目结束就坚定了要怼黑幕的决心，才让这个游戏从一开始就超出了黑幕的控制（毕竟黑幕一章就被迫动手杀人了），之后也越跑越偏，最后不得不利用low到爆的撒泼打滚式表演混过最终章，给这个游戏画上了个不怎么圆满的句号。


	11. 四章分析的一些补充

Author: sherrylxy

四章分析的一些补充

不太算吉学，王狱／狱王cp脑出没注意。

前文：走进吉学，论第四章作为剧情分歧点的重要内幕

是我写的第一篇剧情分析，当时纯粹是cp脑上头一时激动写下的，基本上都是在盲目地罗列观点。后来随着我和Rossilinka的讨论逐渐深入，感觉还是有必要给这篇分析再打一些补丁，当然，顺便放飞一下自我，解决一下cp脑不犯浑身难受的症状。鉴于这篇只是个补丁，请尽量读过前文后再看，而且，有些发言比较偏向个人理解（cp脑），非王狱cp的小伙伴们还请慎入。

哦对了可能还有一点点狱白（确切来说是王狱<—白），慎入。

1）为什么坚持昆太杀死美兔是误杀

写下“误杀说”的初心其实很简单，首先，我作为一个昆太厨从情感上绝不相信昆太会想杀人，然后才开始和Rossilinka一起从逻辑上来分析昆太杀人的不合理性。对于“昆太因为看了手电筒绝望而杀美兔想搞死所有人”这种看法我只有一个感想，那就是——小吉说的话鬼才信咧？？？另外还有什么“小吉洗脑了昆太让他杀了美兔”，“昆太被骗了所以杀了美兔”更是让人气到吐血——把昆太当什么了？想把昆太洗脑到想杀人至少要让骸嬷嬷扎个几轮吧？这是杀人又不是二章绑人来参加昆虫会，有那么好骗？于是，抱着这些想法我们开始研究四章昆太的具体行动。从学裁后昆太AE的态度来看，完全感觉不到他有绝望化，因为AE的态度从头到尾都是“对不起大家昆太我杀了入间”，对杀了入间这件事他无比的后悔。如果根据小吉给出的动机，昆太因为绝望而选择杀死美兔道连全体，怎么想也该后悔没能把所有人都杀掉，说些类似于“对不起大家昆太真没用就差一点就能把大家都杀了呢”这种话（给昆太的演技点根蜡）。考虑昆太主动杀人的情况，如果他不是因为想杀全场而杀了入间，那他杀美兔的可能动机不就只剩下想救小吉了吗？等等就算是我这个cp脑也不会想要这种狗血剧情好吗？——所以这点也不成立，昆太不可能出于自己的意志去杀人。那么，再考虑他被小吉欺骗的情况，我是想不出来有什么方法能欺骗一个像昆太这么天使（粉丝滤镜浓厚）的人心甘情愿去杀人，事后还会帮忙辩解说“是昆太凭自己的意志杀了入间桑的”，“大家不要责怪王马君，都是昆太的错”这些，有的话也只能说昆太对小吉是真爱了吧（还要真爱到了是非不分ooc的程度）……而且如果昆太是被坑了才杀的入间（陷阱啊，误会啊etc.），那他在学裁后根本没有必要为小吉扯谎，相反，为了保护大家他一定会说出来，提醒大家注意小吉（这种情况下还包庇小吉，那昆太的人设真是崩到姥姥家去了），就像昆太在程序世界里主动提出“帮大家去监视王马君让他不要搞事”一样。所以我也只能得出结论——认为昆太被骗杀了入间的人大概比我还要极端王狱cp脑吧，不知道是该开心还是该生气（笑不出来.jpg）。鉴于昆太杀死美兔的可能动机与他的种种表现都存在着矛盾，那么排除所有的不可能，就只剩下“根本不存在动机”这一种解释了——也就是“昆太杀死入间其实是误杀”。

（不过，AE昆太倒是有说过一句“拯救大家的计划失败了”，这也是我们猜他们有可能四章想干些什么才进了程序世界一起行动的基础）

2）为什么觉得小吉没有杀死美兔的必要

这个就单纯是获得的回报和付出的代价不对等。一般情况下，不考虑恩怨情仇因素，杀死一个人肯定是因为这个人对自己产生了威胁，或者是可以获得更大的利益。首先，利益方面，看不出杀美兔究竟能给小吉带来多大的利益。然后，威胁方面，四章程序里，有了昆太的帮忙后，美兔对小吉的人身威胁也就没有那么大，在刚进入程序小吉和昆太两人脱离队伍调查前，小吉曾说过昆太是他的“保镖”（忍不住想给他前面那句日常夸昆太的话点一万个赞，捂心口），所以，他也就没必要为了自救而杀美兔。考虑一下其他可能的威胁，小吉的敌人是黑幕，这点在第五，六章已经确定了，如果动机是因为美兔倒戈向了黑幕，那杀死她也并不是一个好选择，尤其是在一换一赔上了昆太的情况下（不从cp脑角度考虑，昆太对小吉来说也应该是一个“好用的棋子”吧）。而且，从这两人的日常相处来看，小吉还是把美兔吃得挺死的，他应该很相信自己对美兔的掌控力，通过威逼利诱能够再次把美兔拉回自己的阵营。再说，就算美兔倒戈向黑幕，对小吉能有什么威胁？把计划的秘密告诉黑幕？美兔知道的能比全程监控的黑幕多多少？所以，小吉选择杀掉美兔是弊大于利的，况且他四章时精神还算正常，以他在五章计划之缜密，他也不是一个想一出是一出的人（虽然他一直在各种做表情迷惑黑幕）。当然，也不排除小吉还有其他计划的可能性，但我还真是想象不到有什么计划是需要他一定要除掉美兔的，除非他才是真黑幕——那他前前后后搞那么多事纯粹就是演给观众看？为了节目效果如此敬业我也是服气……

3）美兔在四章的态度突变

这个是经Rossilinka提醒才发现的，四章日常他们第三次在食堂集合，也就是昆太打算为了大家手撕高达那次，美兔态度很强硬地阻止了他，并且难得地进行了一番正气凛然的发言。从她的宣言里可以看出来，她这时应该是在制造五章小吉拿出来的对黑白熊武器和改造程序世界，而且她此时的态度也很明显是坚定地站在黑白熊的对立面的（美兔并不擅长说谎，从她在程序里想杀小吉时那种此地无银三百两的表现就能看得出来，所以我不认为她在这里有说谎），并且是真心的想拯救所有人。比较有趣的是当时小吉刚刚完成了他的“黑化”表演挨了一记百田的友情破颜拳，让这场面看上去十分像美兔和小吉正在联手执行着什么计划。而对比五章小吉把装备交给众人时，他回忆杀里的美兔（小吉说的是不是真的，我其实有点虚）态度简直转了180度变成了”你们赢不了黑白熊的““你怼你的黑幕别牵连我”——配合小吉当时那张”这跟说好的不一样”式无话可说脸食用，风味极佳。所以我们猜黑白熊在美兔作出了一番正派宣言后威胁过美兔，或者是给她灌输了什么假记忆，才让她的态度发生剧变，小吉五章回忆杀里的对话正是发生在黑白熊和美兔“谈心”之后。而且，也正是当天晚上小吉找到了黑白熊提出了“让游戏变得更有趣”的建议，这大概就是他发现黑白熊对美兔做了手脚之后对应对。我能想到的一种可能性就是，黑白熊抛出了一部分六章的剧本给美兔，让她知道了她的发明才能是“假的”（ps.对于“节目组能够在短时间内植入特定才能”这件事我持怀疑态度），这对于美兔其实是个严重的打击，此时黑白熊趁虚而入引诱美兔去杀小吉，许给她譬如“可以保留’才能’出去”的条件，这样她对“要用自己的发明改变世界”这一点的执念就能解释得通了。

综上所述，处于四章中心的三个人——昆太，小吉和美兔，他们的言行前后矛盾的地方过多，而以四章表面上的剧情来看根本没法解释清楚，反而带来了更多的问题，因此，结合最初的分析文章里所述的疑点，我们才会推测四章水面下所发生的事情远比我们明面上看到的要复杂得多，才会提出“四章怼黑幕”计划的存在及其流产的可能性。

4）四章白银的一些怪异行动新解

之前的文章里我把四章白银的一些行动——比如说反对小吉要进程序世界，屡次抱怨小吉利用昆太，学裁结束后直接把仇恨的矛头转向小吉——都归结为了因为她是黑幕，想要在对自己不利的情况下孤立小吉。但现在考虑到白银非黑幕的可能性，这些行为就有必要重新解释了。经过回想了关于她和昆太的一些细节，我觉得白银很有可能……是暗恋昆太的吧，或者至少是有好感。引用推上太太的话，四章白银的态度是典型的昆太亲妈厨+王狱cp天雷。日常和学裁中白银一直很喜欢接昆太的话，三章日常调查时也有他们两个人一路在一起的场景，昆太死后和白银的日常对话里她也会因为没法把昆太的虫虫带出来而难过——怎么说着说着白银就变成苦情役了……暗恋的人的性向是虫虫，还有一个聪明过头的控制狂情敌，少女你命途多舛啊。

另外一件事就是白银在窗外看的美兔的这个证言究竟代表什么。在白银非黑幕的假设下，她应该是真的看到了美兔，那也就只能解释成美兔是真心大，在屋顶上等不到小吉的情况下居然会出来闲逛（虽然这人做事的确有点不靠谱……然后，还有一种可能的解释就是，美兔因为久等不到小吉，本来打算放弃杀人计划准备离开，在要穿墙时又改变了主意，觉得机不可失失不再来，于是决定折返——白银看到美兔应该是在她折返后，这样也能够解释百田下线和美兔死亡之间的时间差所造成的美兔的行为上的矛盾。然而这种情况下就必须要考虑一种新的可能性，也就是折返的美兔大概不会回屋顶，而是直接去沙龙房间找小吉（美兔折返是因为坚定了要在程序里干死小吉的决心，带着强烈杀意的情况下，她不太可能被动地回到屋顶等人，而更可能主动去找小吉）。此时昆太正和小吉一起呆在沙龙房间里等百田上线，但为了防止最原或者白银来沙龙，他应该藏了起来——此时沙龙里的配置就是学裁所陈述的屋顶配置的翻版，而美兔的死亡地点很可能也不是屋顶，而是沙龙房间，屋顶只是被用来做事后处理。这个假设能够解释小吉为什么一开始坚持自己没有去过屋顶，因为他当时打算引导的议论方向和得知昆太失忆后选择的速通路线并不一样，他是准备导出“杀人现场其实是沙龙房间”这一点，让案件极大程度复杂化，方便他扰乱黑幕思路控制投票。同时，这个假设也能够解释最原在学裁时做了那个“小吉不在沙龙房间”的伪证时，小吉略微妙的态度——案发时当事人不在杀人现场，反而是侦探在，这种事还真是不知道该用什么表情面对呢。

5）“平票计划”

关于这个计划，作出这个推测的我其实也一直觉得这个推测有点不靠谱，但又暂时找不到其他的假说来解释小吉为什么在学裁开始突然问黑白熊平票的处理方法，和他为什么不去做自己的不在场证明。当然还有一个更重要的原因就是我cp脑犯了……在原定计划中，学裁上小吉需要故意引导大家意见对立，利用自己和昆太的自由票来造成最终平票的局面。考虑到要引黑白熊上钩，必须要先引诱黑幕投小吉（不管明面上态度如何，最终投票黑幕要投小吉），那么，首先将黑幕排除在外，能够达成平票的局面有以下几种：

（考虑到大家的情感因素，这些情况出现的可能性1>2>3）

这三种情况都是可以通过利用小吉和昆太的两张自由票，将除黑幕以外的人的投票结果控制在小吉：昆太=3:4的状态。而小吉需要做的工作有两件，一是要明确地判断投票前众人的态度究竟属于哪种情况，来决定自己和昆太的两票该如何分配，并通过预先商量好的暗号告诉昆太；二是要挑衅黑幕，促使黑幕产生“不干掉这孙子不行”的想法（其实我觉得，如果预先知道小吉五章要搞出这么多事，我要是黑幕无论如何都要在四章学裁干死他）。造平票的计划说起来不复杂，但实际操作起来，不确定因素太多，玩脱的概率还是不小的，需要有极强的心理博弈和控场能力才有可能操作成功。而且黑幕也不是吃干饭的，演得过头也容易引起怀疑。而且，平票成功也并不是最终目标，造平票的根本目的是引诱黑白熊“误判”小吉是真凶，而后昆太跳出来承认自己才是凶手，打黑白熊的脸——和五章表明上的计划是同一思路。但这里其实也很危险，因为我们不知道昆太是否有决定性证据证明自己才是凶手，如果有，这个证据是否有足够的说服力？如果没有，万一黑白熊耍赖，坚持判小吉真凶，那也没有什么别的办法，只能寄希望于小吉处刑前的嘴炮能或多或少撼动游戏根基，让昆太之后抗黑幕能多一点胜算了（“让昆太抗黑幕太强人所难了吧，从智商上来说”——by Rossilinka “拜托让我做会儿白日梦”——by 我）。

当然，因为昆太失忆，这个计划全线崩盘。

6）小吉突然“拉拢”最原的原因

除了之前说过的离间百田和最原的关系，将两人分别推成“昆太真凶派”和“小吉真凶派”带头人操纵投票之外，小吉突然“拉拢”最原也可能是因为怀疑最原是黑幕，所以要在搜查时监视他，防止他有机会和黑白熊通气，从而得知程序里究竟发生了什么事，这样他的平票计划更有可能成功。但是，如果考虑到最原是黑幕，尤其是在昆太失忆的情况下，小吉四章学裁时基本上是出于悬崖边缘的，所以他才会在确定了昆太失忆后果断放弃原定计划，彻底改变态度，毫无废话地把结果直接抛出，之后的推理也力求速战速决，防止节外生枝。以当时的条件，最原如果真心想置小吉于死地的话，控制其他人票死小吉基本上是没太大难度的。但考虑到“观众”的话，问题就没有那么简单了——得知了他原本的目的其实是怼黑幕，四章学裁的小吉对黑幕来说就是一颗定时炸弹，但又不能在学裁上暴力拆解，因为他在最原作伪证时就把自己的态度表现得很明显了，如果最原之后有任何不对劲的举动（比如故意推理错），小吉一定会第一时间确定最原是黑幕，并把这件事当场捅出来，虽然其他人不至于相信小吉的话，但对“观众”来说就等于黑幕已经暴露了，而且最原这么做势必会造成推理逻辑上的漏洞，“他是黑幕”这一点对“观众”来说置信度会很高。所以为了稳妥起见，黑幕最原大概不会选择在学裁上搞死小吉。再加上如果最原是黑幕，他当时也并不能完全确定程序里究竟发生了什么，小吉究竟还有没有后手，在这种情况下采取激进的策略也是不太妥当的（然后五章肠子悔青）。

7）小吉有没有可能是真黑幕

其实我一直没法排除小吉是真黑幕和杀害天海的真凶的可能性，毕竟他一章完全没有不在场证明（那段“天海被杀时你在哪里”的对话真是看一次笑场一次），将他所做的一切“怼黑幕”行为解释为故意演戏给玩家和观众看也未尝不可，并且，五章时他也有洗脑白银的机会。结合推上太太提出的“鸽子伪装尸体”的手法，他也有可能在五章结束后隐藏在幕后操控游戏进程。就像之前在天海的研究文章里提到的，小吉身上其他的一些疑点，比如天海的两个密码，研究教室里的希望峰资料，序章与正片的性格差，经常使用”モノクマ先生の課外授業”这个bgm等等，这些倒都可以用“小吉是黑幕”这个理论来解释（但用别的说法其实也都能解释得通）。而且，这个假设也没法和最原在一五六章时的一些诡异行为建立关联，所以“小吉黑幕说”算是个孤立的假说，不过因为很有趣，有时间的话也许可以来完善一下吧。


	12. 小插曲：剧情bug还是刻意误导？——坑人的五章高潮推理

副标题——悲报：我中了最原君打破次元壁的替身攻击

我真傻，真的。

我TM为什么现在才注意到……

最原君，你牛逼啊，你TM的太牛逼了啊！（请带入战地4语音）

咳，事情是这样的，不知道大家还记不记得五章学级裁判上春川说出自己划伤机库门外控制版时，最原推理出小吉当时扔了电磁炸弹这件事？这里是五章学裁的一个重要的转折点，从春川的证言来推理的话，小吉扔电磁炸弹的时间点应该是春川第一次离开机库去拿解药的时候，因为她第二次离开的时候立刻冲向了机库大门却没有触发警报。但是在之后的高潮推理中，最原把这件事的顺序说成了解药被小吉抢走，春川尝试打开机库大门失败划伤控制板后，小吉才扔的炸弹。这明显是与事实矛盾的，而傻逼一般的我，错将高潮推理里的顺序当作真相牢牢记住……那么，这件事很重要吗？非常重要。这个错误直接导致了很长一段时间里我都在把“黑幕在事前知道春川在学裁上说出的所有信息”当作基础来推理，并且造成了我和Rossilinka 在“小吉为什么会留下带血的上衣”这件事上沟通不良——因为她是根据春川的证言推理事情的顺序的，也就是小吉先扔的炸弹，春川才把解药拿过来，所以黑幕根本不知道春川拿解药后机库里发生了什么。但遗憾的是她没有注意到最原高潮推理说反了，所以我们鸡同鸭讲了很久……也幸亏她没有像我一样被误导才能把我从岔路上拉回来，我现在需要推翻之前的推理重新思考五章学裁了，所幸还不算晚（要是小论文都成稿了才发现这点那就真欲哭无泪了）。

在这里我想对所有正在或者准备二周目五章的同学们提出真诚的建议：五章的学级裁判，请一定，务必，绝对要提防最原，不要被他把思路带跑，尤其是在提出“案件的关键不是死者不明，而是犯人不明”和“黑白熊也不知道犯人”之后，千万千万不要跟着最原的思路走，请一定要根据现有的证据，自己推理，另外，二周目的话，在春川说出机库里究竟发生什么之前，请尝试站在“黑幕”和“黑白熊”的角度进行推理。只有这样，才能找到“真相”，才能了解最原终一和王马小吉这两个人究竟有多么可怕。

真的，不只智商被他们完爆，一直防备着最原的我结果还是被他误导了推理，这一定是打破次元壁的替身攻击，最日天你行的。


End file.
